Angel
by Tatsu Shawna
Summary: Rob Lucci meet the Mugiwara pirates again but this time,he is alone and betrayed by Justice.Can he feels secure and loved with our Straw Hat Captain? Warning:Torture,Gang Rape,Humiliation,Bondage and many more.
1. Betrayed

Disclamer:Oda-sama owns everything,I'm merely here to torture the characteres

Here he was, in a fucking cell, in a fucking human auction.

Him, Rob Lucci,a representative of Absolute Justice, member of CP9!

_"Former"_ echoed through his mind - he was here because of the one he trusts - trusted. He sighed - how come he was here?

_"Because you though you could redeem yourself to Spandam! How silly you are!"_ mocked his mind.

"This man's name is Lacueva, a fearsome pirate..."

He heard the voice of the auctioneer faintly as he began to rethink the events that led to his misery.

_Flashback_

_ "Spandam-sama!" yelled someone._

_ "Itté!" was the answer. The entruder had surprised the nurse who was helping Spandam drink his coffee, causing it to fall on his maltreated bandaged body._

_ "What do you want?" roared Spandam after dismissing the nurse._

_ "Rob Lucci-sama is here,he wants to talk to you"_

_ "Lucci?Are the others with him?" Spandam lifted an eyebrow._

_ "No,he is on his own"_

_ Spandam smirked evilly, making the poor guy tremble,_

_ "Great" the director of CP9 mumbled before ordering the man__"Make sure the strongest of your marines are here with Kairōseki handcuffs!"_

_ "H..hai!" _

_ His subordinate bowed then took his leave._

_Later Rob Lucci, without the bird but bandaged from his recent fight with that Mugiwara no Luffy, was in Spandam's room surrounded by four bulky marines._

_"So, Lucci, you're still alive", stated Spandam._

_ "Yes,thanks to the others", answered the Neko Neko no mi user._

_ "By the way,where are they?" Spandam shot Lucci a questioning look._

_ "Not here"_

_ "I know they are not here, care to explain!"_

_ "We got into an... argument because they said you were looking for us to punish us for the incident with the strawhats."_

_ "Did you buy that?" the director asked uneasily._

_ "Of course not! We are CP9, representative of Justice, we've done nothing wrong so why would you punish us?" Lucci stated like the good little dog he was._

_ Spandam smiled then._

_ "You're right, I would not have you punished, but..."_

_ Spandam became silent, smirking, giving the soldiers the signal. They caught Lucci who was too surprised to struggle and when one of the them handcuffed him, Lucci felt weak, weaker than when he was fighting Luffy._

_ "What is the meaning of this?" he whispered faintly._

_ "You disobeyed my order, you were supposed to kill the pirates and they got away with this bitch of Nico Robin! I'll make you pay!"_

_ Rob Lucci observed Spandam, dumbfounded._

_ "No, this can't be happening!" his mind screamed._

_ "Take him out of my sight, and don't forget to mark him" sneered Spandam._

_ "Mark me? what am I? Some bloody cow?" Lucci's mind roared._

_ "But I can redeem myself, I'll do anything!" he begged,but he wasn't heard and when he was hit everything went black._

_ Later he was woken by a burn on his neck. He couldn't help but scream his lungs out as someone was branding him. Then somebody caught his hair and dragged him to a cell, locking it. As the guy was about to leave, he was stopped by a fellow soldier._

_ "When can we take him?" he inquired._

_ "Now, but remember he is an Angel, he has to be in a good state, Spandam's order"_

_ Lucci's eyes widened. "No! This is all a nightmare. I'm still in a coma and I'll wake up soon!" he told himself. But even this couldn't calm him. His life was to become a living nightmare._

_ End Flashback_

He had been right. For days he had learned what it mean to be an Angel - what can be called priceful bitch, supposed to bring their customers to heaven when fucking them. He had been gang raped and humiliated and when he wouldn't cooperate he was beaten.

"That's not good"stated someone of the group that had assembled around the beaten man, lying face down in his own blood.

The presenter was mad,from what Lucci saw. Someone opened his cell and caught him by the neck. He tried to struggle but the Kairōseki handcuffs and the collar were too much for his weak body. He went down as he was brought in front of the presenter.

"Might as well sell him with the mermaid, that pain in the ass. Always hurting his customers" the man said and gripped Lucci's chin hard."What is it,boy? Your customers aren't good enough for his Highness, aren't screwing you the way you like?"

Instead of answering, Lucci spat in his face. His face was full of rage as he was bound near a giant bowl where a mermaid was kept, the woman eyed him with a sympathetic expression on her face as his clothes were ripped of him from behind.

"What remains are the key words", Lucci's mind said simply.

The presentater went on the stage followed by his assistants, dragging the mermaid in her bowl and him behind.

It was their turn.

To Be Continued


	2. We meet again

Disclamer:Oda-sama owns everything,I'm merely here to torture the characteres

While the presentor was making his speech,Lucci glared at the floor.

"DIRECT FROM THE FISHMEN ISLAND! "screamed the man through his mike"IT'S THE MERMAIN CAIMIE!SHE IS GOING TO BE SOLD WITH AN ANGEL ROB LUCCI!"

At this,Lucci rose his head and glared at everyone who meet his eyes. People were talking ecstaticly and Lucci enraged _"How could they!Those fucker!" _then his eyes caught something familliar well someone. Lucci don't know if he had to cry or to be angry, the Straw Hat pirates are here._"Probably they heard that I was being sold and wanted to be here to rub it into my face!"_

"FIVE HUNDRED MILLIONS!" screamed finally someone"I'LL BID FIVE HUNDRED MILLONS!" Lucci looked a the person and felt like screaming and crying at the same time. A Tenryuubito. Lucci prefered to be a slave to the Mugiwara Kaizoku than a Tenryuubito. He closed his eyes and waited for his dreaded fate.

Then he heard a scream followed closely by a distinct sound of something being destroyed then the figure of Mugiwara no Luffy and Pirate Hunter Zoro came into his view. Mugiwara then looked at where was the mermaid and run to her while having a fishman trying to restrain him. People around them began screaming,disgusted by the sight of the octopus man.

"GET OUTTA MAH WAY"yelled Luffy then his eyes meet Lucci's"PIGEON BASTARD!WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING HERE!"

Before Lucci could respond a gunshot was heard. Everyone turned their head to the Tenryuubito and the faced down fishman.

'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG'

Lucci looked at the mermaid who was trying to free herself from the glass,then his eyes caught Luffy's and he fell on his ass. Luffy's face beared a look of pure rage and those eyes, they were more intense than those at Enies Lobby right before he lose. Luffy began to mount slowly,like a predator stalking his prey,the stairs. He passed by the fallen fishman who caught his arm. Lucci tried to heard what they were talking about but he couldn't,his body was too drained by the handcuffs. Mugiwara began to advence on the Tenryuubito,then it clicked in Lucci's mind

"STOP IT MUGIWARA!"he screamed as loud as he manage. To late,Luffy brought his fist right into the Tenryuubito's face sending him meters away.

"Sorry guys"said Luffy,not an ounce of regrets"I heard that if you hit one of thoses guys,an Admiral was coming". Next it was a brawl for the pirates and a stampede for the witnesses.

A "Nana-Ju-Ni Pound Ho" was screamed and it nearly cut Lucci head even if he was on the floor, the sound of glass crashing was heard next to him, he rose his head to see that Roronoa had cut the closed bowl,strangely he went behind the big bowl to hide himself, it surely wouldn't be a great idea if he got more hurt than he is,right?

"I'm going to kill this mermaid they want so much"Lucci rose his head to see a female Tenryuubito ready to kill the sea girl. He got up and raised his fist with the great intention to break that fucking bubble. He only managed to break her nose though.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"she shrilled and pointed her gun to him, the finger on the trigger but she looked at him with empty eyes then she fell inconscious. This little strain made his knees buckle under him,a shocking look on his face. He heard others voices around him but he couldn't listen to them,he was brought back to reality by an explosion made by the Slave Collar. He turned his head to the mermaid only to see she was alive and unhurt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked a voice

Rob Lucci turned himslef completly to face off Luffy and all his frustration from his shutout to his living nightmare resurfaced and he blew up

"What the hell I am doing here ?"Lucci began "WHAT THE HELL I AM DOING HERE MUGIWARA IS BECAUSE OFF YOU !SINCE I LOST TO YOU I'VE BEEN LIVING A NIGHTMARE!BETRAYED BY THE ONE I TRUSTED MY CHEIF MY COWORKERS EVERYONE!I'VE BECOME AN ANGEL..."

"Onto ni!Where are your wings?" cut Luffy,stars in his eyes

Lucci looked murderous,he was mocking him that son of a bitch!

"What he is saying Luffy is that he became an Angel"began Nami seeing the danger Luffy is getting in even if Lucci is too weak to fight

"I know but where are his wings?If he is an angel then he surely got wings!"answered Luffy as if he was pointing the oblivious

"Not THOSE angels but he is..."Nami stopped

"He's what?Nami finis..."

"I'M A BITCH,A WHORE,A HOOCKER AND THE REST,THERE HAPPY YOU MADE MY LIFE A NIGHTMARE !"cut Lucci

Everybody was surprised off Lucci's outburst

"I'm sorry"answered Luffy pityfully

Lucci laughed,a humorless laugh.

"You're sorry,don't give me that shit,I'm pretty sure you've heard I got caught so you could buy me and have a 'go' with me" at the end of his sentences he opened his legs presenting himself"Well have your way with me"he ended with a humorless grin

Everyone went silent then Luffy advenced himself on the man still on the floor and caught his knees. At this Lucci looked scared that Luffy would rape him in front of people but he only brought them together,closing his legs.

"Does someone has some spair clothes for Lucci ?"asked Luffy,his eyes locked with Lucci's

Franky went backstage again to find some

"I don't need your pity"hissed Lucci

Luffy didn't answer as Franky came back with clothes

"Here you go"the cyborg said,handing the former secret agent them. Lucci was about to slip into them but he noticed he still got his handcuffs and collar.

"Wait let me help"said Luffy

"Leave me the fuck alone!"hissed Lucci like a mad cat"I don't ne..."

"Shaddup"cut Luffy as Franky handed him the keys

Luffy aproached and tried every keys until he found the good ones but before opening the collar,Luffy noticed something on the back of Lucci's neck, it was a burn mark looking like wings. Angel wings.

"What are those?"asked Luffy with genuine curiosity as he touched the burn mark with his fingers,making Lucci flinch.

"Just free me"Lucci murmured pityfully,glaring at the ground.

The collar and the shackles fell with a loud noise and Lucci was finally free.

"They have the place surronded by marines Captain Kidd"

To Be Continued...


	3. Bon Voyage !

Disclamer:Oda-sama owns everythings,I'm merely here to torture the characteres

* * *

Right after the man said this a voice from outside was heard but Lucci didn't care,he was went backstage to dress himself ,the clothes weren't like his tuxedos but what can you say beggars can't be choosers. After dressing,he went to the pirates

"Is their another way outside than the front?"questionned Lucci

"Well there is a door in the backstage,it's here they deliver the slaves"said the giant

Lucci answer was a little bow of his head then went backstage again

"Oni-san!" someone exclaimed

Lucci stopped on his track and turned himself to the mermaid who was hopping to his way.

"Thanks for helping me"grinned Caimie before hugging him

Lucci flinched and memories off his rapes assulted him. He pushed Caimie away violently

"DON'T TOUCH ME !"The Akuma no mi user hissed,ears and tail coming out

"Oi Kuso-Neko,you should treat a woman with a lot more respect than this"roared Sanji"A woman is as beautiful and frail as a delicat flower!"

"Like I care"hissed Lucci

"Onoré,you should be grateful that we freed you !"yelled Sanji

"This is all off your fault I'm here in the first place"

"Why you little" Sanji advenced himself trying to kick the poor man but his kick was stopped by Luffy catching his leg in mid-air

"Stop it you two,right now isn't the place and the time to fight"began Luffy releasing Sanji's leg.

Lucci 'tch'ed and continued his went in the far back of the building,he saw the door and outside there was a lot of marines

_"If someone told me that I would fight marines,I would have laughed out loud"_was what Lucci thought before he opened the door and transformed himself in his full leopard form

"Oi!What is that?" marines yelled as Lucci dashed far away from this human auction,he was run until something was on his way

_"Oh shit!"_he thought as before him was a cyborg,the one he heard Dr. Vegapunk was working on. The thing took aim at him and fired with his mouth,Lucci dodged but his leg got burnt. The only thing that passed through his mind was _"RUN!"_ and he ran to a hollow trunk and he went into it. Lucci dared not to breath and move as the cyborg was in front of the trunk.

"ZX-13,stop playing around and come !"yelled a guy

The cyborg went to the voice,Lucci waited 5-10 minutes, before he passed his human head out off the dead tree to see if he was all alone. When there was nothing but him,he sighed relieved. Someone actually told him, after he recieved the scars on his back,that he got a luck of the devil now he really believed it, he wanted to put his leg down but the radiant burn was to much to bear so he waited. After a while,he got out,checked if he could still walk and run,seeing that it was okay,he started running trying to find a ship to rob. Far away he could hear a giant fight going on.

"RUAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Lucci turned his head and saw a giant big something

_"It's probably the tanuki like doctor of the Mugiwara Kazoku what's going on in there?"_his curiosity was slung to the quick but he keeps on advencing

"ZORO?"It was Luffy's voice

_"What the fuck is going on?"_Lucci thought frantically but stopped his track and looked where the shout came from soon it was followed

"BROOK!"

_"Who he is?Probably the walking skeleton"_thought Lucci

"USOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP!"

"FRRRRAAAAAAANNNNNNNKKKKKYYYY!"

"NAMI!"

"CHOPPER!"

"ROBIN!"

He was alone,Mugiwara was alone,not that he cared but something told to go and help him. Lucci grabbed his head

_"Who to help?Who to trust?"_Lucci was lost,he turned his head to the shout and run.

* * *

Luffy was all alone,he had tried to help his nakama but he was weak,he couldn't save a single one. What can he do to help himself? Luffy raised his head to see Kuma ready to put his palm on him. He just waited for his fate.

"Rankyaku Gaichou!" roared a familiar voice

The air blade hit Kuma head on and Lucci in his leopard form ran and picked up a teary Luffy who was quickly threw on his back

"Lucci"whispered pathetically Luffy

"Kamisori" Lucci growled and he flew away off the battlefield"Pull yourself together Mugiwara for fuck's sake!" at this Luffy stopped crying and smiled wildly at the Zoan.

Then Lucci's leg was more hurt than before as a cyborg fired and this time Lucci couldn't even duck. He re-transformed into his human form as he crashed into the ground

"Mmh"moaned Lucci,his leg hurt like a son of a bitch

"Lucci!Daijobu?"questionned Luffy,crouching next to the former assassin

"Run,don't care about me,just run"moaned Lucci the pain in his leg was unbearable

"Dream on it!"Luffy picked him and put him on his back but he was stopped by Kuma who had caught up with them

"Shimatta!" they said together

"...We will not be seeing one another again..."and with that he touched the two of them with his palm "Farewell"

* * *

Lucci hurt,all his body hurt. And he had been woken up by someone next to him

"WHERE DID EVERYBODY VANISHED TO?"Luffy screamed

Lucci opened one eye then another only to see that he and Luffy were floating in a somewhat like bubble. Second after that,arms encircled him and a head was put on his chest

"I couldn't save them,I'm weak..."whispered Luffy

Lucci should have flashback but he didn't,he strangely felt secure like that,then something wetted his shirt. Luffy was crying and he didn't know how to calm him down. After what seemed like hours,he hugged the boy softly and whispered in his ear

"You aren't,you are a really brave,courageous,faithful man,you tried everything and believe me not anybody would have the balls to fight like this"

Luffy calmed down at that and stared at Lucci with teary eyes

"You really think that?"he murmured

"I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't thought it"Lucci even give him a ghost of smile which Luffy responded with his spliting-face one and to Lucci's surprise Luffy kissed him on the cheek. Lucci blushed like mad.

"Arigatou!" Luffy stayed in Lucci's embrace and fell asleep. Since the kiss Lucci felt all giddy inside,he looked down at the sleeping pirate and smiled fondly then he shook his head

_"Look at you,you let your emotion take over you!"_his mind screamed

_"Shut up,I'm free I can do whatever I want"_Lucci answered his own mind

On this thought he fell asleep

* * *

Review pwetty pwease


	4. Talk and Tears

Disclamer:Oda-sama owns everything,I'm merely here to torture the characters but if he doesn't want Lucci,can I has him?

* * *

"Lucci?"asked Luffy after he woke

Lucci said nothing, he was soooooooo good in this heath cocoon for once that he sleep without being plagued by nightmares

"Né Lucci ?"asked again the pirate

Again Lucci said nothing, he just snuggled as farther as he can into Luffy neck, his breath tickling Luffy a little

"Lucci Lucci Lucci Lucci Lucci Lu"bothered Luffy

"WHAT?"growled Lucci leaning on his elbow glaring at Luffy,angry that he disturbed his sleep

"Can I ask you a question?"inquired Luffy

"You've already done it" with that he went re-snuggle but this time into Luffy's chest

"Must you be grumpy in the morning?"

His answer was a low growl muffled by Luffy's pectorals

"Ask anyway,it's not like I care"

"How come you're all alone?Your pet pigeon isn't even here?"

Lucci stiffened then scowled at the chest in front of him

_"You should have that those questions were ineluctable, his curiosity isn't as better as your"_his mind scowled

"Why?"

"Huh?" was Luffy inteligent respond

"Why do you care?"

"Because"

"This isn't even a respond,answer like a man and not like a fucking brat"fumed Lucci,glaring immensly at the soon to be Pirate King

There was a pregnant pause

"If I've been the one at fault here, then at last I could know what you've been through"answered calmly Luffy

"So you can rub it into my face!"snarled Lucci,his skin turning a palish yellow and spots began to appared faintly

"I'm not like that and you know it"

"Bullshit!You pirates are all the sames un-respect of laws,murderers ect….. A kind of scums and bastards"

"Do I have to remind you that you're here because of your 'own kind',sometimes you'll have to inderstand that Marines aren't better than some lowly pirates,the loyal Marines I count them on my fingers,plus if I were a murderer, you shouldn't be even here so don't lecture me on who is good and bad"argued Luffy

**Luffy-1 Lucci-0**

Lucci was blown away,this brat was giving him a lesson for pete's sake

**"He is right,tell him what do you risk anyway?"** his mind said

Seeing that Lucci was having a debate with himself,Luffy decided to play his last card

"You don't have to keep everything bottled inside off you It. Is. Really. Bad. For. You"Luffy stressed every syllables"Don't you think,it would be better if you told someone who is an outsider to the topic?"smiled Luffy,a sad smile

Lucci sighed defated

"Well,began Lucci after a while,how can I began..."

_Flashback_

_"WHAT?"exclaimed Jyabura"This Mugiwara had hit you a little too much on the head"_

_"I'm perfectly fine mutt" answered a calm Lucci,freshly discharged from hospital_

_"But he is right Lucci,we've told you endlessly that Spandam is looking for us and kill us"argued a square nosed man_

_"I don't see why?"said Lucci as he turned to face Kaku_

_"That right,you're far to dumb to see what it's in front off your bloody eyes buttlicker !"snarled the Inu Inu no mi user_

_"Coming from you it's the pot calling the kettle black flea bag"replied calmly the Neko Neko user, scratching Hattori behind his wing_

_"Why you!"_

_Jyabura didn't finish his sentence he transformed into his half wolf form snarling and growling at the man in front of him_

_Lucci being Lucci,transformed too and began snarling but because of the pain of his sore muscles_

_"Chapapapa don't start a brawl here"shrilled a round guy_

_"Yoiyoi ! He~~~is~~~~right~~~~aren't~~~you~~two~~~friends~~~?I shall~~punish~~~myself~~for~~this~~~unfriendly~~~action~~~ !"_

_Kaku then used his giraffe form separating the two other zoan and trying to ignore Kumadori ("Sepukku"followed by "Tekkai...I cannot die!" "SHADDUP!")_

_"That is you two!"Kaku scowled_

_Lucci was the first to become human_

_"If you want to follow me then you'll win,you stay and you'll be looser and personaly I don't fit in the last what do you choose?"_

_That's it,Lucci imposed his ultimatum but no one went next to him_

_"Lucci,listen carefully,Spandam want our head if you want to die then so be it"said Kalifa_

_One by one everybody agreed with her_

_"FINE!"screamed Lucci and he turned his back to his former coworkers but omethings happened. Hattori flew from his shoulder to Kaku's,Lucci was dumbfounded,his only friend betrayed him_

_"He has made his choice like us,pussycat from now on we are ennemies if we ever saw your filthy cat face we'll kill you"barked Jyabura,wolfish features apearing_

_Lucci said nothing and walked away,a hollow in his chest_

End Flashback

"... Then I tried to reedem mysefl but it was like talking to a wall,you remember the mark you saw on my nape"Luffy nodded"The Marines branded me with the symbol of the Angels two feathered wings,and right after they..."Lucci leaved his senteces in mid-air,he really didn't want o keep going

"I won't juge you,I swear it on my life"swore Luffy seriously

Those words really conforted Lucci so he keep going

_Flashback_

_His door cell was opened and four marine entered the small room all of them butt naked,Lucci was one advenced on him and began to run his hands all over Lucci's body while the other bean touching themselves_

_"From this cruise time,you're going to be the crew's bitch"said one nasty Marine_

_as Lucci opnened his mouth,ready to snap but his words died in his tongue as a dick was plonged into his mouth. Lucci snarled through the member,ready to bite it _

_"Don't you dare bite me,whore !"then the man clutched his jaws,stoping him from attacking the marine's the other were hard,another marine went behind Lucci_

_"NO!STOP IT!"Lucci thought  
_

_The man entered Lucci fucking him raw._ _Lucci felt like dying,he was tearing from the inside,he could feel the blood coming down from his ass__. Tears of powerlessness began to shed and he hated his body for reacting to those monsters touches. After what seems like hours the marines climaxed one inside Lucci's ass and the other his mouth._

_Lucci wanted to gag the content of his empty stomach but the man keep his jaws firmly close_

_"Swallow,it'll be the only thing you'll eat"moaned the man still riding his climax and Lucci had no choice but to swallow_

_Then they exchanged place with the other two who where masturbated themselves and they too began raping the Neko Neko no mi user_

_End Flashback_

"...This went on 'til they reached Shabondy Archipelago"ended Lucci"Then they sold me to a human auction where the customers would have a go with me"unknow to Lucci,tears had begun to flood and he trembled recalling those memories was really dificult. Petite arms circled him and hold him tightly

"Let it go,you'll be fine after"murmured softly Luffy into his ear,his hands doing circles in a soothing way

And Lucci let go,he cried all the tears of his body,he didn't make a sound prefering to be silent but he clutched Luffy tightly as if Luffy was his life preserver and him the drowned.

Luffy keeps murmuring reassuring words into his hear. Finally Lucci cried himself to sleep,Luffy put a streak away from Lucci's face,somehow Lucci's face was more calm than ever, Luffy smiled then kissed Lucci's forehead and fell asleep drawing imaginary patterns on his back,his fingers brushing against his scars.

To be Continued...

* * *

Like it?Hate it?Please Review!


	5. Mushroom of DOOM!

Soory for the late uploading but I got a new computer and it didn't have the good program to write my story but now that I got the good one,here is the :D

* * *

When Lucci woke up,he felt somehow different but nothing happened to him... Right?

Then it hit him,he remembered the talk,instead of feeling shameful for crying he felt relieved,as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his chest.

Lucci sighed and turned his head to the sleeping form of Luffy,he studied him.

_"How did he got his scar?And who did it?"_ at this thought Lucci brought Luffy closer to his body feeling something stir inside him and let out a dangerous lowly growl which caused Luffy to stir but not to wake he only snorred,the mere thought of someone scarring him made him angry

_"Why do I care?What wrong with me?"_ ever since Enies Lobby his emotions were upside down. His eyes fell on Luffy's lips

_"How do they feel...I didn't think that,right?"_Lucci slapped himself at this_"Maybe I shouldn't have done that"_he thought as his cheek stung a little.

But he lowered his head,his lips ghosted over Luffy's,trying to steal him a kiss. He could feel Luffy's breath,he was nearly there...

Then they crashed on land.

They bounced against the ground,waking Luffy and knocking the winds out off Lucci. When everything stopped,Lucci leaned on his arms,trying to get up,he only got the upper body though,and opened his eyes only to stare into Luffy's,Lucci began flushing bright red. They were in an awkward position with Lucci on top of Luffy.

"I...um..."Lucci was completly at a loss of words

"You okay?"Luffy answered

"Huh?"

They were like this and Luffy was asking him if he was okay,he should be screaming 'RAPE!'(that what he would do) but seeing Luffy's was waiting for an answer,he nodded not trusting his voice to speak. Luffy rose his upper body so that his and Lucci's face were close

"Where are we?"asked Luffy

"Dunno"answered Lucci

Lucci sat up so that Luffy could stand. Once on his feet,Luffy extended a hand to help Lucci up. Lucci caught it but as he put weight on his leg,he hissed and fell nearly toppling over Luffy but Luffy stabilized the two of them making Lucci leant on him

"Oi!Daijobu?"questionned Luffy,concerned.

His leg how could he forgot

"Could you take a peek at my leg"managed Lucci throught clenched teeth

Luffy nodded and lowered Lucci (ducking a bite from the big wild boar by the way)to the ground. The burn wasn't pretty,it was between a first-degree burn and second with a little black skin and a lot blisters.

"I'm not a doc but that's not good"hissed in sympathy Luffy

"Ouch"whispered Lucci

Luffy studied aroud them, he eyes caught something,just what he needed

"Gomu Gomu no...grab"his arm streached to the undegrowth and grabed someplant

"What is it?"asked Lucci,curious

"This is called aloe vera,it help for the burns,my brother applyed the juce on my arm when I got burn,it was a nasty burn,worse than yours"Luffy the squeezed the plant the juce leaking on the injured leg,Lucci hissed but the cool juce calmed a lot,the pirate then took a big leaf began a somewhat bandage.

"You got a brother?"asked the Neko Neko no mi user when Luffy got down to a job.

"Yup!"smiled the gooffy pirate,he began cutting little piece of aloe and put them in the leaf splint.

"Yosh,all fished!"exclaimed Luffy

Lucci had to smile at the captain's antic. Luffy squatted down and presented his back to Lucci

"What?"inquired Lucci fearing the answer

"Climb!"

"Huh?"

No,Luffy wasn't going to give him a piggy back ride... Right?

"I'M NOT A CHILD!"spluttered Lucci a little blush on his cheek

"You can't run with that burn less walk so climb!"Luffy explained then patted his back"I won't drop you"he added with a smile

"Oh!I'm relieved to hear that"answered sarcasticly Lucci but complied anyway"Careful,I'm heavy"

Luffy rose up without dificulty,then digged into his pocket and brough out a piece of paper,looking closely,it was moving forward

"That way,huh?"Luffy asked the paper then he sprinted in the jungle

It didn't equal Soru but it wasn't bad

"NGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"yelled Luffy

_"What?"_Lucci franticaly began looking around to see if there was an enemy but his eyes landed on the mountain in front of them

"Stop Mugiwara!" but Luffy didn't hear him,still rushing toward the mountain. Willing to live,Lucci let go of Luffy,right after it,Luffy crashed into the big rock

"IDIOT!"yelled Lucci"What do you want?Kill us?"

Lucci crawled to him and hit Luffy's head with his fist

"ITTÉ!Why did ya hit me?"asked Luffy,a big lump on the head

"For being an idiot!Why did you do that?"snarled Lucci

"Because the paper said so"Luffy then ignored Lucci,bite his thumb and blew in it

"Wha..."

"GOMU MOMU NO...GIANT PISTOL!"Luffy's big arm made a giant hole in the mountain but no more than that

"Man,I'm hungry...Sanjy,meshi...not that he's here"moaned Luffy

"Aho"Lucci facepalmed

"Oi!Look"

Lucci rose his head and saw the scared boar and his stomach growled

"You're hungry right?"asked Lucci

Luffy nodded

"Great,so do I"grinned Lucci a mischievous grin.

He transformed into his half leopard form,watching out for his leg,and equaled the boar's height

"Time to eat"purred Lucci before going for the poor creature.

* * *

_"When was the last time I had a meal?Probably when I was still in the hospital" _though Lucci as he bit into the cooked meat while Luffy wolfed down everything but still let some for Lucci

"How do you got you scar?"asked without thinking the Zoan

"Mmh?"swallow"I did it myself!"laughed Luffy

"Huh?Are you stupid?"

"Nope,I just wanted to prove that I was a man"

"You just proved that you are an idiot"

"See it as you like"Luffy went back to his meal

"Why did you get burn?"

Curiosity killed the cat but not him,strangely,he wanted to know Luffy better

"My grandfather throw us near a volcano once,my brother and I and I got burnt with boilling water from a geyser"

"Why would you're grandfather do that?"

"He wanted to make us Marines"

At this,Lucci's piece of meat went down the wrong pipe and he started choking

"Ya okay?"

" 'M fine"wheezed Lucci,this wasn't good for his nerves,hell!'Luffy' and 'Marines' don't go together at all!

"Ah,that's good"said Luffy after he finished"Just like when grandpa throw me in a jungle...I shouldn't think that"

Luffy turned his head and saw mushrooms and one in particular,Lucci,to busy with his meal,didn't see his action

"Oi!Lucci,look!"

Lucci didn't have time to say anything a part of the mushroom in Luffy's hand was on his mouth putting a piece of something inside,he dumbly swallowed

"What did you give me?"inquired Lucci as Luffy ate the last part of the mushroom

Lucci felt something in him,like ants climbing on him,he chuckled at first then he lost it and laughed his ass off

"What..."giggle"was..."laugh"that?"managed Lucci still laughing

"A laughing shroom"laughed along side Luffy

Lucci was sure he cracked some ribs at how much he laughed then another thing was shoved in his mouth,he swalloed and fire began to burn,he felt really really angry suddenly

"YOU BAKA!"screamed Lucci and hit Luffy on his head as he too swalloed the mushroom,this went on 'till,Lucci,after eating an umphtieth mushroom,felt all his energy leaving his body and everything went black.

He woke up as he feel his body burning,the pain was to much that he fell inconcious again.

* * *

Ya see the green,can ya click on it a left a comment please*does puppy dog eyes*


	6. Escaping the cell

I promised a second following to forgive myself so here it is :D

* * *

_Lucci was somewhere in a dark place,he couldn't see anything,it was like he was all alone,then someone appeared,it was Spandam_

_"Get him!"he yelled_

_Luccididn't think twice and run,he didn't know where but he run until someone caught his arm_

_"Oh!You're leaving us?That's not very polite"said a nasty voice_

_Lucci turned to face the man,it was a Marine,one of his rapist,he had to get away now but the man had a good grip on_ _his arm. Lucci was __ blocked and pushed against a wall,the sound of ripping clothes was heard and Lucci was left naked._

_"Stop it!Leave me alone!"cried Lucci,the man was now between his legs,skin against skin,__scrotch against ass. Lucci was __hyperventilating then the man in front of him changed to someone familliar_

_"L...Luffy"whispered the Zoan,his eyes widdening  
_

_"Shut up bitch!" then he entered him_

Lucci woke up and fell from the bed he was in,he franticaly looked around him hearing poeple whispers

"Lucci"murmured Luffy,next to him immediatly

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Lucci went far away from Luffy only to meet the corner of the cell,he was hyperventilating and trembling,Lucci brought his knees to his chest and hugged them.

"Lucci calm down"whispered calmly Luffy then he aproached slowly,Lucci eyed him warily

"Don't you dare come"hissed Lucci ready to transform at any time

But Luffy didn't listen to him,he went slowly to him as if Lucci was an injured wild animal and when he was in front off him,he lowered himself before seating cross-legged with Lucci still eying him as if he was the Devil himself. Luffy stared into Lucci's eyes and presented his hands

"I won't hurt you,I swear"said slowly the pirate

He caught Lucci's hands and began running his thumbs against them. Seeing that Luffy was right,Lucci pulled on the hand,making Luffy fall on him,he hugged him tightly,trying to erease the nightmarish Luffy in his mind. Luffy murmured reassuring words into his ear. After a while,Lucci calm down and let go off Luffy,missing the heath from the younger man's body.

"Ya alright ?"asked a genuinely worried Luffy

Lucci nodded and realized that he was naked so was Luffy,Lucci caught Luffy's body to hide his own.

"What it is?"

"I hate being naked,gives me bad memories"murmured pityfully Lucci

Luffy frowned,he went to remove slowly Lucci's arms but the Neko Neko no mi user had a good grip

"Please,don't go"whispered pitifuly Lucci,his grip tightened as his body began to tremble again

"I am not going anywhere"but Lucci didn't let go so Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed the sheet,he wrapped it around Lucci and immediatly Lucci felt a little better but he still didn't let go he just put his head against Luffy's neck,breathing in the scent of the boy

_"Meat and cinnamon"_

"Lucci ?"

"Mmh?"

"Could you let go please?"

Lucci seeing what he was doing,let go immediatly and little blush on his face

"Sorry"apologised the Zoan

Luffy just smiled and got up,Lucci followed him,clutching the fabric around his body and facing the women looking at them as if they had never seen a man

"Could we have our clothes please?"asked politly Luffy

"Before you put your clothes on...um...could you tell us what in Earth are those bag between your legs"asked a blond woman

_"Those are called testicles and are sometimes called balls or ballocks"_his mind said but right after hearing that,Lucci glared at the girl and draped the sheet around Luffy,bringhing him to his chest

"Don't answer that"he hissed in the captain ear

It was like talking to a wall

"Bag?...What...You don't even know that?You're pretty weird,they are 'Kintama'!"

_"That too"_Lucci's mind added but said in Luffy's ear "idiot"

"Kintama?What are those?"questionned the blond woman

"Just like it sound,they are our Family jewels!"smiled Luffy

All the girls stared at the now-covered pelvis of the two men

"GORGEOUS!" "BALLS OF PURE GOLD?"

_"Are they really dumb!"_wondered Lucci's mind

"Could you take them off so we could have a look?"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"Luffy yelled

"AS IF WE COULD TAKE THEM OFF!"vociferated Lucci

The woman was disapointed,she then unwillingly handed them some clothes

"Luffy could you hold the sheet while I dress,I really hate when I'm naked,especialy in front of people ?"asked warily Lucci

"Sure!"smiled Luffy

Right after they were dressed,the two of them wanted to cry,they were women clothes even though they were their size,while Luffy's got frills,his shirt was bright pink with light pink flowers and the 'peace' symbol on it,it was to much for his nerves,he blew up right before Luffy could

"WE ARE MEN FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

Then the women were pointing their bows at them,telling them how they were savages and how they were impolyte to the ones whho saved them

"You two ate a dangerous mushroom and those ladies found you"she then pointed to Lucci"you should be grateful that I got your leg healed,the aloe vera helped but the tamanu oil is better,if I hadn't treat you in time,you would have lost your leg"

Lucci gulped,yes,his legs felt better as if nothing happened (thanks his devil fruit and the oil) but the mere thought of losing his leg well... He gulped again.

_"Where are we?"_Then it hit him,there was no men in their group_"Holy shit,mother fucker of those fucking bastard !"_

"We are on the women island,Amazon Lily"said Lucci

"Where?"

"An island where there are only women,I heard that if a man put a foot on this island,he died immediatly"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?"

"...If Hebihime were to return and learn about this,she wouldn't forgive any of you!"

"FIRE !"

There was no way they could escape,then a hand attached itself around his waist,pulling him against Luffy

"Don't let go of off me!"he yelled then broke down the ceilling with his foot right before the arrows could touch them,he jumped into the roof holding Lucci and the two began to run for it

"Here,they're here!"

More arrows followed them,a nasty one nearly impaled Lucci but Luffy grabed his waist with his hand while the other grabed somethings from upper house,ducking the deadly weapon. Luffy then brought them upper on the roof of some house,the two ran to the next roof,a giant girl went in front of them,Lucci dodged her using Geppou but Luffy wasn't lucky and bounced against her breast

"Luffy!" shouted Lucci,he went to help him but arrows was fired he felt obliged to duck

"Lucci,climb on top of the mountain!"yelled seriously Luffy as he stretched his arm,capturing the blond girl

"Ok,Geppou"he kicked the air and as he was on top of the mountain, he was caught up by Mugiwara,the blond girl in his arm"Now what?"asked the assassin

"Jump !"answered Luffy,jumping down the cliff

Lucci followed,the air hitting his face and ruffling his hair. The ground was near

"Lucci,can you come to me?"

"Yes,Geppou"Lucci was now next to him,his elbow touching Luffy's

"Gomu Gomu no...Fuusen"

Luffy inflated,stopping their fall,while the girl crashed,Lucci,being a feline,fell gracefully on his feet.

"Phew!Everybody is alright?"inquired Luffy

" 'M fine"declared Lucci

But the girl drew a daguer

"Don't come near me!Just now...you...blew up right?"

She then looked at the mountain,she mumbled something then returned to the men.

Lucci didn't listen what she was saying,he just sat by a tree and waited until Luffy decided to move

"… Well,could I have a look at your Kintama"Lucci heard

"LIKE HELL!THEY DON'T COME OF!"yelled the two men

Seeing that he would wait before Luffy decided to move on,he took of his shirt

"Oi!Gimme your vest!"

"Huh?Okay"Luffy took it off,showing a muscled chest and six pack of well defined abs,Lucci nearly drooled at the sight but caught himself in time"What are going to do?"

"I'm going to straighten them"

With that he turned his back to them,and transformed his hands so that he got his leopard claws and began removing the hideous frills and pictures listening absentmindly what was saying Luffy and the woman while sorting his own mind.

Something is really wrong with him


	7. Caught!

Here is the following but I think it's crappy so excuse me,I'm rather sleepy and I think I let my brain on my pillow =_= Enjoy anyway

* * *

Lucci cut the last thread of the hideous pink flower on Luffy's vest

_"Brrrrr the only thing he need is to see the world through rose-colored glasses"_at this Lucci inwardly laughed.

"Oi!Luffy here you go"He threw the clothe back to Luffy still talking with the girl

"Huh?" the vest landed on his face"Arigatou!"

"You don't like frills?Men truly are strange creatures"

Lucci's lips twitched as he put his shirt on then he went to take off the bandage around his leg. His leg looked like as if nothing had happened

"We're men,frills are for girls what we aren't"said Lucci as if he was talking to a little child"Now can we please move on?"

"Sure,I need to look for my nakama anyway,ONE DAY WE'LL BEAT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"Luffy shouted,probably thinking about what happened to them,and before Lucci could utter a word Luffy was balanced on his hand and already running

"ALRIGHT!I'M GONNA RUN ALL THE WAY BACK TO SHABONDY ARCHIPELAGO ON MY HANDS!THAT WILL MAKE ME STRONGER FOR SURE"shouted Luffy as he sprinted then he apruptly stopped and turned himself to Lucci and Margaret"Could you lend me a ship ?"

Lucci did something that never in all his life he would have done even if he wasn't trained as a CP9,he sweetdropped and animefell

_"And THIS is supposed to be the guy that kicked my ass!"_Lucci was sure he was in a MAD world with a capital 'M'!

"We don't have any ship"answered Margaret

"Why?"

"We are in Caml Belt"Lucci answered this time

"NANI!Then how come you got a pirate crew"screamed Luffy

Lucci rose an eyebrow at this,he didn't heard that when the two were talking while he was 'sewing'

"Because Hebihime-sama's boat his drawn by Yuda"

"A species of Sea King,I deduce that it isn't attacked by any other Sea Kings"added Lucci at Luffy's dumb look

"Yes and it's the only boat we got"Margaret said

Luffy then felt a little depressed,how could he save his nakama now?

"I could always build a raft... That's it,I'll make one and I'll row my way"

"YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO DO IT"yelled Margaret

Lucci didn't say anything he just facepalmed at Luffy's idiocy

"Lucci!Come help me cut some woods and build the raft"annonced Luffy

"Somehow,I don't think it's a good idea and as I am willing to live and not drown,YOU get by yourself and you leave me alone"Lucci ended with a smile,a sadistic one

"Meanie"pouted Luffy

Lucci's right eye twitched he had been called all the names under the sun but never he had been called 'meanie'

* * *

Lucci observed the amusing sight in front of him,a smile on his lips and restraining himself to burst of laughing,the girl had dove to retrive Luffy whom had fell from his 'raft' into the water after Lucci explained that Luffy and him couldn't swim. Lucci just got up and walked where Luffy was sprawled trying to catch his breath

"Don't you think it was a bad idea?"inquired Lucci looking down at Luffy,his hand in his pants' pocket

"I hafta try"smiled Luffy,breathlessy

Lucci just shook his head and rolled his eyes

"I can't keep being friendly to you or I could get too attatched!"the girl aimed at them with her bow then fired

Lucci just had the time to grab Luffy before the arrows could hurt him

"What the heck are you doing?"roared Luffy and Lucci

"Those arrows aren't normal,they are far to strong"Lucci growled

"And yet,they look normal"agreed Luffy after he broke one of them,which had implented itself in a tree

"What are you talking about?It's only natural for arrows to have this strengh when they are imbued by Haki!"cried Margaret

"Haki?"questionned Luffy and Lucci

"I'm sure I heard it somewhere...AH!Yes,from my Rokushiki-sensei when taught me the Rokuougan"

"They are here!"a feminine voice yelled and other women apaeared

"Let's go !"roared Lucci

This time, it was him who grabbed Luffy by the waist and began to run for it. After a while,he went into some bushes and hide transforming into his half-leopard form

"What are you doing ?They're going to spot us"murmured loudly Luffy

"Shut up"growled lowly Lucci

"Why shoummh mmh!"Lucci had put his hand on his mouth preventing his to talk

"Hush"he whispered,bringing Luffy close to his body.

The amazones passed by them without noticing the big shadow,thinking it was a thick bush. When no other passed,Lucci slowly went to see if the way was cleared. It was okay. Lucci put down Luffy

"That was close"Lucci whispered

Luffy said nothing he just climbed on Lucci's back

"What are you doing?"hissed Lucci,turning his head facing the soon-to-be Pirate King

"I just wanted to be at your height,you're pretty big you know"smiled Luffy

Lucci blushed at the double meaning of the sentence

"Fine,let's go,and don't you dare make a sound,the last thing we need is them chasing us right after we escaped"hissed Lucci

"Why don't you re-transform yourself,they'll spot us"

"Don't worry,it'll be difficult for them to spot us because of my fur"

"What about it?"asked Luffy as he seated himself behind Lucci's nape,his feet dangling and his arms on Lucci's head

Lucci sighed but answered anyway

"Leopards are difficult to find in the wild because of the spots on their fur,the fact that they know how to hide,be patient and be silent"

"Sugé !"smiled Luffy

Lucci returned it

"We need to go inside the mountain again"said after a while Luffy

"Are you trying to kill us? Because there are other way to do so"smirked Lucci

"No but the girl said that they got a pirate crew,we just have to ask them if they could take us to Shabondy Archipelago"

"Oh!I'm sure they're going to welcome us with flowers and a great feast in honnor of two men who succeeded putting their foot on this island and be still alive"said sarcasticaly Lucci

Luffy bend over and meet Lucci's eyes

"You really think that?"asked Luffy,stars in eyes

_"Just like I said,HERE is the guy that put me through hell and back"_The WORLD really hated him

"Fine,let's go"whispered Lucci,despondent

They were now at the bottom of the mountain

"And now we climb?"asked Luffy

"We climb"agreed Lucci"Don't let go off of me,K"

Luffy nodded

"Geppou"said Lucci,kicking the air

They were rapidly on the fortification

"Where should we start our search for the crew's captain?"inquired Luffy

"How should I know ?"growled Lucci

Luffy said nothing and ran to the big building

"Mugiwara,it would be inteligent if we planned something before moving on headlonging"said Lucci

But Luffy had already jumped down but alas he went through the roof instead of landing on it

"Shimatta"hissed the Akuma no Mi user

He went down and landed silently

"MERRO MERRO MERROW!"a female voice yelled

That wasn't good he stared inside the hole to see what was going on only to see Luffy,without moving, passing through heart-shaped ring but nothing happened

"?"you could practicaly see the question mark on Lucci's head

"MERRO MERRO MERROW!"was yelled again but nothing happened... Again

Lucci was confused but when he heard voices screaming he went through the hole,grabed Luffy and went through the window

"Pistol Kiss !" Lucci heard,he kicked the air again and got lucky,he managed to dodge the attack but it hit Luffy square in the chest. They crashed on the ground,then when they opened their eyes,women were circling them and aimed their bow.

There was no escape

* * *

"Tell me again why we're here?Oh I know,because YOU were an idiot"vociferated Lucci,struggling on the ropes that were tieing them together

They were now tied up with snake ropes in a Battle Arena,waiting what was next

* * *

Ya know the deal?R&R


	8. The Battle Arena

Here is the fight,Lucci and Luffy unit their strengh together(RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD)Wonder what would happen if they fight in the War...I won't say anything esle,ENJOY!

* * *

After many cries of "Sandersonia-sama","Marigold-sama" and "Hebihime-sama" by rabbid fan girls,their fate began

"Now then,let me ask you men... How and for what purpose did you come here to our island?"asked the woman flanked by two other big one

"We ended up flying from Shabondy Archipelago to here"answered Lucci

"By that fucking bear"added Luffy

"Great,now their explanations were less plausible"

"Filthy Liars,you cannot fool us with such a laughable tale,you MUST have a purpose here"continued Hebihime

"If it's a purpose you want then I'd like a boat"

"A ride would be appropriated"cut Lucci

"Right but for the moment when need to get out of here quickly,there is somewhere we really need to go. If you're the most important person here then please we really need to go out to the sea"cried Luffy

Lucci heard the 'we' in the sentence but said nothing. Yells was heard about how they were disrepectfull to their queen

"You won't leave this place alive... You cannot escape from death now!"boomed Hancock's voice

That was sure,they were doomed

"Please wait!Hebihime-sama!"this was Margaret's voice

Soon the girl was on the arena in front of Lucci and Luffy

"Margaret"exclaimed Luffy,smiling widly"Thanks for saving us"

Lucci too smiled

"I do not believe that they are the kind of person who would lie!What they're saying is the truth... I can't believe that they mean any harm to our country!"

"One of my country's guard?"questionned Hebihime

"My name is Margaret"

"The simple act of entering this country means death for any man...Why do you defend them?"inquired Hancock

"I... I feel I have a debt to them!The one who brought those men into our country...Was me!

_"She's stupid,even if this help us,she's gonna be punished! "_ thought Lucci

Then two more girls came on the arena,they were now on their knees. They too blamed themselves for bringing the two Akuma no Mi user on this island

"What's all this,after you tried to kill us and everything...So you're actually nice guys reallu huh?"laughed Luffy

'Clap' 'Clap' 'Clap'

Lucci turned his head to see Hebihime climb down the long stairs,her heels making noise. She was now in front of the bowing little group

"Enough!"She said,she then put a finger under Margaret's shin and smiled"Raise your head... Honest Margaret"

Margaret said nothing,she just gazed at Hancock a blush in her face. Hebihime shaped her hand into a heart

"MERO MERO MERROW!"The same beam Lucci saw was fired and Margaret and her friends were changed into stone. Lucci had to pick up his mouth from the ground at the sight of the three girl changed into stone

"Oi!...What going on?What's wrong?"asked Luffy,he crawled to the stones

"Luffy..."murmured Lucci followed him,obliged because they were tied up together

"C'mon,answer me!"

"LUFFY!They're stone,they have been punished"

"But why?"

"Because they helped us,men"mumured calmly Lucci,his hands caught Luffy's,he run his thumbs against them as if trying to sooth him

"Your friend his right,they have been punished accordingly"commented Hancock"Bring Bakura to the Arena!"

Soon heavy step was heard and the ropes around Luffy and Lucci losen up and freed them

"This is the Warior Nation,Amazon Lily,where strenght is two shall die fighting for your life,as we watch you go to your doom."said the Shichibukai

Lucci heard a growl behind him,he turned himself to face a giant black panther. It was licking its lips

"This black panther is called many generation... He has served this land's empress as a carnivorous executioner. Once the execution is done...Not a single bone of the victim'll remain"

Luffy and Lucci faced of the big cat

"What's going to happen to these guys,Huh?Will they got back to normal!"yelled Luffy

Lucci couldn't understand him,why did Luffy put his life for the other,for nakama he could understand but for a stranger

_"Or an ennemy"_added Lucci's mind

"I began or you do?"asked Lucci,cracking his knuckles

But he never got his answer,the feline charged,mouth gaping. Before Lucci could hit the cat,Luffy beat it,sending him on the crowd,Luffy's face send a shiver in his spine. Luffy was completly pissed off

"WHEN SHE JUST TURNED YOUR NAKAMA INTO STONE...HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU ALL JUST SIT AROUND LAUGHING?"roared Luffy while Lucci glared heavyly at the crowd

The crowd roared of outrage

"Why you ask?I'll always be forgiven!No matter what I do...It's because I'm..."said Hancock

_"a bitch"_guessed Lucci's mind

"Beautiful!"Hancock put on a cute smile

The fan girls squeeled like mad

"And you two,you'll forgive me,will you not?"asked Hanckock,battling her eyelashes

"You really piss me off!"yelled Luffy,curtly

"And you make me sick!"added Lucci

Saying that Hancock is shocked is an euphemism,soon the cries of outrage was heard again

"Death!" "Death!" "Death!" "Death!" "Death!" "Death!"

Soon the two guards were down on the place

"So you're our next opponent"stated Lucci

Soon the women tranformed into half snake form

"Akuma no Mi?"questionned Lucci

"Lucci"

Lucci looked at Luffy and understood,they would have to fight

"Neko Neko no mi"with that Lucci transformed"Model Leopard !"

Everybody,minus Luffy,was surprised

"FOR THE CRIME OF ENTERING THIS ISLAND!FOR THE SIN OF INSULTING US!KILL THEM SANDERSONIA!MARYGOLD!SHOW THEM THE 'ART' OF OUR DEATH PENALTY!"yelled Hebihime

During the whole speech Luffy had asked Lucci he he could give him a hand,Lucci helped Luffy put the transformed into stone girls away from any harms

"Great,thanks"smiled Luffy

Lucci nodded

"So now we just have to beat them up right?"asked Luffy

Everybody laughed

"That's all we have to do ?"growled Lucci

"Yes"laughed Marygold"You better not fall into the space between the audience and the battle stage,I wouldn't mind if you were to fall but you'll be impaled by the spikes below"

She was right,Lucci could see them sparkling under the sun.

The Fight began,while Luffy occupyed Marygold,Lucci went for Sandersonia

"Shigan:Ouren"growled Lucci

"Snake dance"hissed Sandersonia

All his Shigan missed her,it was as if she knows where he was going to hit

"Rankyaku Hyuubi" the circular air blade missed her too

"Lucci watch out!"cried Luffy

Lucci,just in time ducked the poison from Marygold

"GEGH!"Lucci saw from the corner of his eyes Luffy being hit in the stomach

"Luffy!"Lucci ran to him as Marygold charged

"Tekwah !"before Lucci could finish his sentence,he was,with Luffy,constricted by Sandersonia

"That's mean Mary... Playing all by yourself,mine left me!"groaned Sandersonia

She then tighten her grip

"UGYAGYAGYAGYAGYA!"screamed Luffy

"GRRRRRRRRRR"growled Lucci"T..Tekkai Utsugi"

Lucci thrust out his chest but Tekkai didn't protected him,he just suffered more

"WHY DOES IT HURT?I'M MADE OF RUBBER!"shouted Luffy"Kuso!"

"You two have an ability too...But you can't use Haki...Those who come from outside this island wouldn't understand...That's why you're weak"

That's it!Lucci after many tries,succeeded at freeing on of his hand

"A kick with the right foot"She said,ducking the kick from Luffy"and a bullet with the left hand"

"Tobu Shigan Bachi"She too ducked as the air bullet was shoot

"Snake Slam"Sandersonia hissed,sending the two,head first,on the Arena's floor

"Tekkai"said by pure instinct Lucci while Luffy crashed head first into the marble floor of the Arena,then Luffy escaped her grip

"Let's go together"uttered Luffy

"GOMU GOMU NO..."

"Shigan..."

"GATLING GUN/OUREN!"

"Snake Dance"She danced again,missing their attacks

They were to concentred on Sandersonia that they forgot about Marygold

"Snake Stake"Marigold hissed

Luffy took the hit and fell from the Arena

"Luffy!Kamisori!"Lucci zigzaged to Luffy and caught him before he could end on this spikes bellow

"That was close"groaned Luffy

"Yeah,they're strong"stated Lucci

Luffy said nothing

"Let's try again"said Luffy,a serious expression on his face

"That's the spirit"smirked Lucci

They returned to the arena

"They're so laughable"they heard

"Shut up your face,stupid bitch!"They roared together

Another uproar was heard but they didn't care

"Let's grant the convincts 'despair' and 'death'"began Sandersonia,Margaret in her tail

"Then we'll end the fun here..."ended Marygold

"Put her down!"yelled Lucci

"WHAT WILL YOU DO IF THEY BREAK!I OWE THEM MY LIFE!"shouted a pissed off Luffy

"I'm going to break this girl,but since it'll serve to punish you...

"HEY!THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND US!"screamed Luffy

And without warning,Marygold's tail squeezed them

"You're the only one who think that...This is a public execution!"Hissed Marygold

"Shut up,bitch!"roared Lucci

"Such vulgar words...3...2"Sandersonia lowered rapidly the Margaret statue"...1!"

**"I SAID STOP!"**roared Luffy

An great energy shoot out from Luffy's body,ruffling Lucci's hair,little by little,people in the cowd began to lose consciousness and suprising the 3 'Gorgons'. Slowly,Marygold released Luffy and Lucci and Sandersonia put down Margaret

"So you'll listen to me after all!You guys can be reasoned with!"laughed Luffy"Don't you think Lucci?"

Lucci was too busy imitating Eneru's face back at Skypia,aparently. Luffy was much stronger than before

"Lucci?...Lucci?"Luffy waved his hand in front of his face

"Huh?"

"You seem to have zooned out,come help me put Margaret into a safe place"

Lucci could only nod,he lifted Margaret,helped by Luffy,and put her in a safer place

"From now one,we give all we have"

"Hai!"agreed Lucci

Once they returned the Arena

"Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin"Lucci's body began shrinking but be still muscular and more lighter

"FROM HERE,WE'LL FIGHT!"began Luffy

"WITH EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!"ended Lucci

"GEAR SECOND"bellowed Luffy,smoke came out from his red skinned body

Marygold looked a little affraid

"Don't worry Mary,the cat don't know the Haki and the other how to use it... Hebigamitsuki"stated Sandersonia

Her hair began transforming into snakes

"Yamata no Orochi!"

The hair snake attacked,but Luffy and Lucci used Soru at the last second,destroying the guardrail,the other snake went for them but Lucci and Luffy ducked every one of them,Luffy went behind her drawing her attention away from Lucci,Luffy stretched his arm,catching her neck then Lucci jumped and also caught her around the neck but from the front. The two united their strenght and send Sandersonia down,making her a little groggy. With one down,they just had to take the other. Marygold went to cut them with her naginata but they used Soru again

"GOMU GOMU NO..."Luffy's hand went far behind

"Jugon..."Lucci opened his palm so that his claws weren't in the way

"Useless,you saw how I deflected your attacks just now!"smiled victoriously Marygold

"JET BAZOOKA/HYUU NO HIRATE**(1)**"The two attacks hit Marygold head on,sending her out off the arena but she didn't fell though

"Sonia!Mary!Both of you... Just what do you think you are playing at"came Hancock cold voice

"S... Sister!"stuttered Marygold

"W... We must apologise,Sister... We'll finish them forthwith"stuttured Sandersonia too

Then Marygold suddenly caught on fire,suprising the two

"Hebigmitsuki"hissed Marygold"Salamander!"Her hair transformed into fire snake

"Hebigmitsuki"hissed Sandersonia"Yamata no Orochi"

They were surrounded,but they didn't lose hope,Lucci just put his back against Luffy's and waited 'til the good time

"Our last attack?"asked Lucci

"Our last"agreed Luffy

"GOMU GOMU NO..."

"SHIGAN..."

"JET HASEN JÛ! **(2)**"

Lucci's Madara and Luffy's Gatling merged into an attack with fist and claws at an impressive speed destroying and/or cutting the hair,Luffy stretched his legs hitting the two snakes and making them stumble

"Tie their tails"murmured Luffy into Lucci's ear

"Roger!Soru"

Once Lucci was behind the women,he caught their tails and began to make a big-and-dificult-to-untie knot. Sandersonia got burn by Marygold's attack and as Marygold pushed her but seeing that they were stuck together,Luffy and Lucci highfived.

They had won!

Sandersonia was know clinging to the border,trying not to fall on the spikes,her tank top had gone up into smoke,Luffy climbed on her and griped her back,blocking the mark from anyone,the crowd was angry,very very angry

"Don't move"Lucci heard

"Damn you man!"

Lucci sighed

"It's over"he murmured

"MARY!KILL HIM AND THE OTHER WHILE YOU HAVE A CHANCE!"

Lucci placed himself between where was Luffy and Marygold,just in case

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MARY?HE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"screamed Sandersonia

"IT'S NO USE,SONIA-NEESAMA,RIGHT NOW,THAT MAN RIGHT HERE... IS THE ONLY THING... THAT'S PROTECTING US!"

Soon shouts was heard and Lucci could only made out 'clothes' 'burned' and 'Gorgon's eye' what was that anyway,now Lucci curiosity was aroused

"THIS CEREMONY IS OVER!BEFORE THE GORGON EYES IS EXPOSED!EVERYONE EVACUATE THE ARENA! "

Everyone evacuated in a hubbub,once everyone was out,there was a great silence

"Lucci !"whined Luffy"Need a hand !"

Lucci sighed,he walked to where the two were, he Geppou'ed himself under Sandersonia and pushed her 'til she was out of risk

"Seimei Kikan: Kaijo"Lucci returned to his bulky leopard form then became human again.

The two women were now on their knees apologing to their sister

"Are gonna fight us next?"asked Luffy

_"Way to go Luffy"_Lucci hit the pirate on the head

"Turn them back to normal please!You should be able to do that somehow right?"inquired Luffy

"All they did was helping us,I don't see anything that should be punished"added Lucci

"Indeed,I have the power"said Hebihime

"But..."Lucci wanted her to go on

"You wanted to go somewhere by ship don't you ?Then I shall grant only on request"

"What?"hissed Lucci,glaring at Hancock

"Either I reverse their petrification or you and your friend leave safely"She then took a somber look"Chose one and abandon the other FOREVER!"

"Either choice you make Luffy,I'll follow you,no matter what!"said Lucci,not understanding why he trusted Luffy for this.

Luffy then went on his knees

"REALLY?THAT'S GREAT!SO YOU'LL TURN THEM BACK FOR ME RIGHT?"Luffy then bowed,losing his hat on the way"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASS!"

Lucci,for good mesure,bowed too

'Clap' 'Clap' Clap'

Hancock went down again,passed by them and woke the three women. They looked dumbfounded at first but after Hebihime said something to them they quitted the Arena

"Men!"called Hancock"Come with me"She went to the Kuja Castel

Lucci gazed at Luffy then followed them

* * *

**(1)Leopard's palm**

**(2) Jet dotted gun**

**R&R  
**


	9. The Angel and the Slave

Hello!Here is the following,it's a little short so I'm gonna add the following part because tomorrow(in my hour time) I couldn't so here it is ;)

* * *

Saying that this world is mad is an euphemism,not minutes ago Luffy and him were fighting Sandersonia and Marygold now they were in their Castel because Hancock wanted to show something to Luffy

"Wait here for a moment men"said Hebihime

She then went in the Chamber while Luffy sat cross-legged flanked by Sandersonia and Marygold. Lucci did not sit though

"Né Lucci"whined Luffy as he tugged on Lucci pants"come and sit with us"

"I prefer standing now leave my pants alone"growled Lucci

Luffy tugged a little harder and Lucci fell on his butt

"Oi temé!What was that for ? !"yelled Lucci massaging is butt

Luffy said nothing and sat on Lucci's knees,a grin ready to split his face in two

"Why me?"moped Lucci as he placed his shin on Luffy's head

Luffy just laughed,the two sisters observed the two a smile on their lips

"Sooooooo what does she want?Perhaps we're just going to be having a meal,after that nasty battle"questionned Luffy

"You really have to think with that stomach of your?"grunted Lucci

Again,Luffy laughed making Lucci sigh

"Thank you...I suppose we really ought to show you some gratitude"smiled Sandersonia

"No,no it's fine...It's not like thanks are something I can eat"answered Luffy

"If anyone had seen what lies upon our backs,we would have been unable to remain in this country..."continued Marygold

"Whitout being nosy,what lies upon it ?"inquired innocently Lucci

"You may enter!"was heard Hancock's voice"Enter the Chamber men"

"Chamber?"questioned Luffy

"Behind the cutain"continued Hancock's voice

"Oh!Is there food ?"

Luffy rose followed by Lucci and walked to the cutains,Luffy opened them and Lucci passed his head above Luffy's shoulder and quickly looked away from Hancock naked form,a blush on his face

_"Cover yourself!...Man I'll become a Paulie wannabe if this madness went on_"growled Lucci in his mind

"Hey!What're you doing all naked and stuff?"Lucci quickly put his hand on Luffy's eyes stoping him from seeing the naked woman as a fire burned in his stomach. Him? !Jealous ? !Nope sir!

"Hey!I can't see anything!"whined Luffy putting Lucci's hand away and glaring at the man

"That's the purpose !"grumbled Lucci,answering the glare with one of his own

"Your rudeness never cease to amaze me"said Hancock"...But no matter"

Hancock suddenly looked very embarassed and shameful,she slowly turned herself,her back facing them

"This mark!...You said you had seen it somewhere before...Take a look at it once more"

Lucci,while he didn't know about Luffy,had seen this mark,he was a two hundred per cent sure,it looked like a burned paw or something. His fingertips ghosted over the Angel Wings on his nape and he went back into his memories,mainly the one where he got them,a shiver ran down his spine. Luffy didn't acknowledged the uneasyness of his friend

"Y'know,it's not quite the same as the one I've seen before"admited Luffy"There's this Fishman friend I've got called Hachi...I mistook it for his mark on his forehead that looks kind of like yours...I haven't actually seen that mark before!"

"If you don't know of it then it's time you were informed!"a voice informed

Every head turned to the person

"Nyon-baasan"said the 3 'Gorgons' while the two boys were clueless

"You again...Where did you..."began a hissing Hancock

"The breadth of this man"she pointed Luffy"is something you've witnessed with your own eyes!You need nyot fear telling them the truth!"she stopped and speaked at Luffy"Boy!Are you nyot the pirate Monkey D Luffy?And that friend of your Rob Lucci?"

Lucci looked a bit surprised that the baasan knew his name

"Yeah,we are?Why do you know our name?"interogated Luffy

"Luffy"growled Lucci,his skin turned slightly yellow and spots apeared faintly,as he prepared himself for the worst"The most important part is HOW does she know us"

Luffy put an hand over Lucci's,making the man relax and stop his transformation

"You show great modesty,Monkey D Luffy, for one who has shaken the World to such an extent"Nyon-baasan turned herself to Hancock"Observe this nyewspaper from only the other day!It says that those men are the central culprits of the momentous incident occuring on Shabondy Archipelago right beside Central itself in which a Tenryuubito was sent flying with a punch and another whose nose was broken by a nasty punch"

At this Lucci felt somewhat shameful,attacking the Nobles wasn't him

"A...A Tenryuubito?"

"Yup!Lucci punched her pretty good né?"smiled Luffy

"I...It...it was self defense,she was ready to shoot me!"stuttured Lucci glaring at the laughing teen,a blush on his face

Ignoring the two and the shocked face from the women,the old woman went on

"Though I find it difficult to understand how after committing this incredible crime and miraculously escaping from Central's most powerful forced only two days ago they have arrived in such a distant land as this"

"That what we keep telling you over and over again that we were just suddenly blown up here!And we don't regret our act,those Tenryuubito they deserved it,did you know what those assholes were doing to my friends?"yelled an angy Luffy

_"Well I might have remorse about my act" _couldn't help but thought Lucci

"So it's true that you raised your hand against a Tenryuubito..."sobbed Hancock"To think that a fool of those calibre might still exist in this world!"tears leaked out"Men able to challenge the Heavens without a single thought for their life...Men such as him"

"Him?"repeted Lucci and Luffy

"I'll tell you everything...Including the meaning of the symbol your fishman friend bear upon his forehead..."her back was again facing them"This is the 'Roof of the Soaring Dragon'...The crest of the Tenryuubito"

Seeing that Luffy was clueless,Hancock went to explain further but Lucci beat her

"This symbol...means that they were slave...to the world Nobles"whispered a trembling Lucci,whose eyes were glazed as he remembered those horrible memories

Everyone dazed at Lucci

"How...do you know?"screamed Hancock

Lucci raised his head and his sad eyes caught hers

"You're not the one with a mark burn in your flesh"murmured Lucci as he showed his nape,more exactly,the wings burned into his flesh"I was to be sold to a Tenryuubito as an Angel"

Hancock looked shocked by this but stayed silent,like everyone in the room

"From my cell...I could see...Some Tenryuubito all too exited by their new slave that they branded them in the Auction,in backstage...I could remember their screams and pleas as the men branded them... "Lucci couldn't stop the shiver then ran through his body"You can keep going,I just wanted things to be clear for Luffy"whispered shamefully Lucci,eyes on the ground,Luffy went to him and sat on his knees,grasping softly his hands as Hancock proceeded to tell her story. Soon the two of them now understood the meaning of the sun on Fishmen

"...Nobody must discover the truth about our past!Even if it means deceiving an entire country!I'll never once thinkof giving in!I never wish to be controlled like that ever again..."cried Hebihime

"Understandable"whispered Lucci,deadpaned"Hebihime-sama...could I use your bathroom?...I really need to wash myself if it didn't bother you"inquired Lucci

Hancock looked at him with a compassionate smile

"It's the third door to your left after this room"she said

"Thank you"

Lucci rose and exited the room

He reallly needed a bath now!

* * *

R&R


	10. Bath and argument!

Once Lucci entered the room,the bath,who looked more like a shallow pool began to fill itself up. Lucci undressed and entered the hot water,relaxing his sore muscles. He stayed like this for a moment,then he looked for a brush and soap before scrubing himself raw,nearly drawing blood at some point. Lucci wanted to get ride of their touches and their smells on him.

_"You're dirty and you'll always be "_ laughed a nasty voice in his head making Lucci scrub harder and faster

Soon the water was rather pink than translucent,Lucci was too busy 'washing himself' to heard the door opening and a figure entering slowly

"Oi!Lucci you're here?"a voice screamed

Lucci did a spectaculary jump before turning himself to face...

"Luffy!What the fuck do you want ?"yelled a scarred Lucci,his heart beating faster than ever

"I just wanted to tell you that..."Luffy aproached and soon saw the pink water and the blood on Lucci's body

Lucci noticed where he was looking before covered his body...a guilty look on his face

"Get out...Just...Get out"whispered Lucci,trembling slightly

"Lucci,I..."Luffy was at a loss of words

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!"screamed Lucci,his eyes sending dagers at the pirate

Luffy didn't move,he took off his sandals and sat on the border of the pool,his feet in the water

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR? GET FUCKING LOST!"roared Lucci

"You're bleeding"remarqued Luffy

"Thank you for pointing the oblivious!"snapped Lucci

Luffy stretched his arms and caught Lucci,bringing him to his chest and hugging him. Lucci being Lucci,he digged his nails into Luffy's arms,drawing blood

"Release me,immediatly"hissed slowly Lucci

Luffy tightened his grip and Lucci began scratching him

"Release me release me release me release me"repeated Lucci like a mantra while hurting the younger man

But Luffy didn't let go and after a while Lucci gave up and let Luffy hold him,he just put his head on Luffy's shoulder

"You okay now?"asked quietly Luffy

"How could I be okay...I've been raped,tortured,betrayed,humiliated...I could never ever be okay"

"Because YOU don't want to get over it"

Luffy should have shut up but to late,Lucci strengthen his grip on Luffy's arms,Luffy winced and whined slightly

"You don't understand how I feel,how dirty I am because it's that...I AM DIRTY!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT !"shouted Luffy

Lucci blinked owlishly at Luffy's outburst

"You,Rob Lucci,aren't dirty,it should be those sons of a bitch of Marines that should be dirty because they raped you!And not YOU you heard me!"stated Luffy

Lucci's grip loosened and he just hugged Luffy

"You're right I can't understand your pain but I could try to be at your place and the Rob Lucci I met at Enies Lobby wouldn't let bastards like them walk over him,he would have Rankyakued and Shiganed them to oblivion"joked Luffy

Lucci snikered a little at this

"You're right"he whispered

"But..."

"The Lucci you've met...died back at Enies Lobby"

"Nah!He is just here,in front of me...a little diferent but here anyway"smiled Luffy

Lucci straightened himself so that Luffy and him were at the same height and he asked something that gnawed his mind 'til Luffy saved him

"Why?"

"Huh?I don't understand"replied cluelessly Luffy

"Why would you saved me?...We have been ennemies,hell I tried to kill you and your friends and yet you saved me,a murderer like me,why?"

Luffy thought for a moment

"Because you're human"said Luffy

"Huh?"It was now Lucci's turn to be clueless

"You see yourself as a murderer but me I see a human...And any human should not went through things like you did"

Lucci smiled and tears fell off,Lucci wiped them angrily

"I hate that"Lucci admited

"That?"

"My emetions,since Enies Lobby they have been upside down...I fell weak"

"Do you think I'm weak"questioned Luffy

"What!No !...no you're far from weak and..."

"Yet I show my emotions,so I reiterate,do you think I am weak because I let my emotions show?"

"No"

"So don't considere yourself weak"

Lucci just smiled and hugged again Luffy

"This is getting out off your control...You're getting yourself to close of Luffy"whispered this nasty voice again

"So what did you want to tell me in the begining?"

"Huh?...I forgot"laughed Luffy

Lucci sweatdropped

"Ah!Yes,Hancock accepted to take us to Shabondy Archipelago,we sail tomorrow and I wanted to take you down to dinner"

"Okay,go first I'll catch you up later"

Luffy smiled and kissed Lucci's forehead and exited the room...Lucci was right...this was getting out off hand,his sudden attraction for the pirate...he should put distance between them.

* * *

Lucci didn't feel like eating anything any more,he just wanted to be alone for a while but he wanted...scratch that **needed** to see Luffy's smile,hear him laugh etc... Lucci just picked his food,he didn't feel at ease whit all joyous people around him but he'd do this if he could see Luffy

_"Look at you...You look like a schoolgirl with her first crush"_ Lucci wanted to bang his head on the table and maybe drown himself in his food plate

_"Damn this fucking voice"_growled Lucci_  
_

"Excuse me sir"whispered a little voice

Lucci turned himself to the voice to see a little girl,a shy little girl

"Could...could I see your kitty form?"questionned the girl

_"K..Ki...Kitty!"_ Lucci's right eyes twitched

"Pwease sir"she then used the puppy eyes on him

Lucci sighed put he transformed anyway,the little girl smiled and went on his knees

"Up please sir"pleaded the child

Lucci took her in his big hands and slowly brough her to his eyes level,she began petting and scratching him behinde the hears

"Thank you Kitty-san"she then kissed him on his nose,Lucci put her down and she waved saying bye-bye as he transformed back,a gohst of a smile on his lips

"Oi!Lucci!"

"Nani?"

Soon two sticks found their way up in his nose,Lucci pushed away a laughing Luffy from his face

"What the fuck was that for?"asked Lucci,standing up,a vein pumping angrily on his temple

"You should look at yourself,you're too funny"laughed Luffy,pointing the sticks still in Lucci's nose

Lucci squinted on his nose and quickly put the offending sticks away

"Come on Lucci,look at this"Luffy's back faced him and when Luffy turned to face Lucci,he had stick in his nose whose tips ended in his mouth,making him a funny face,he then took a basket before doing a 'dance'

"Like I said,you guys...It's 'KU' ku"

Soon he was followed by other women in his dance,all of them with stick in their nose,laugher was heard,Lucci was surprised to even heard himself snicker and chuckle.

After a while,people began to ask him to transform again then he was soon harassed but after Luffy interfered he was left alone but women began wanting to touch Luffy,to see how far he can stretch,and Lucci too,he nearly jumped out off his skin when someone brushed against him. They really needed to get away,as the two men went to escape a horde of rabbid fan girls followed them

"Quick,follow me"whispered a familliar voice

"NOOOOOOOO!THEY GOT AWAY!" "I DIDN'T GET TO TOUCH THEM YET!"

Luffy,Lucci and Margaret watched closely the hystericals women,hidden up on some roof

"That was close"mumbled Luffy and Lucci,glaring at the rabbid mob

"Come on,I know somewhere to hide"Margaret jumped to the other side to the roof they were on

Lucci and Luffy followed her

"Awwww...I could only carry this much off food"pouted Luffy

_"Where did this thing come from?"_wondered Lucci seeing the big meat piece on Luffy's back

Luffy began talking with Margaret and Lucci absent mindly listen their conversation but he was so deep in though that he couldn't hear them. They soon arrived to a house,once they entered it,they reconized the baasan

"What is it nyow Margaret?"said a voice

"Ahh!Old Bean Lady!"smiled Luffy

"And who are you calling a 'bean' ?"roared Nyon-baasan

"You should respect your elders"reproached Lucci,slaping gently Luffy on the head

"Well Luffy and Lucci are a little too popular with the women of the village..."said Margaret

"Well meeting a man is a rare experience for them so two well...You should probably stay out of sight for the moment"said the elderly woman

The boys went to sit next to Nyon while Margaret went to make tea when the old woman asked her to. Again Lucci tried to sort his mind out and he was oblivious to anything around him,he decided to 'come back' after a while,listening the elder woman while sip his tea

"The World Government have annonced the public execution of WhiteBeard's elite subordinate:Portgas D Ace!"said Nyon-baasan

"Ace is going to be executed?"asked Luffy as he put down his tea

Lucci looked at him,Luffy's face bore a surprised and scarred expression,Lucci frowned

_"What's wrong with Luffy"_wondered Lucci as he saw Luffy took a somber look

"Yes,he got captured by a pirate named BlackBeard and handed over to the Government,BlackBeard earned himself a place in the Shichibukai"quoted from the newspaper the elder woman

"Old lady..."whispered Luffy,trembling

Again Lucci frowned

"Luffy,what's wrong?"questioned Lucci while taking a sip from his tea

Luffy leapt out and gripped the old lady

"THAT'S MY BROTHER!ACE IS MY BIG BROTHER!"screamed Luffy

Lucci spat his drink,shocked while spraying the table and the pet snake the old lady had

"WHAT ? !"shouted Lucci and Nyon-baasan

Luffy questioned Nyon about the execution while Lucci was trying to recover from his shock

"I WANT TO SAVE ACE...WE'LL SAVE HIM!"

"Wait a minute Mugiwara 'we' I heard,I think not"growled Lucci

Luffy faced Lucci

"Wh...Why?"

_"It's the moment"_

"Don't you see,I don't want to put myself in danger,I just want to go home!"

Lucci put a foot on the guardrail ready to jump

"But we're nakama!"

"No we're not,we're just travel mate...that's all,all I want is to go home and live my life without danger or anything...On my way,I hope I'll find my former coworker and apologies to them or die trying"ended Lucci

Lucci jumped down,he know his arguments weren't good but he needed to put distance between them,Lucci began to run somewhere whithout any people

"FINE,RUN LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE!"yelled Luffy

Those words hurt,more than a punch or anything,soon tears flooded but he keep running,once he was somewhere humanless,he screamed and cried is eyes and heart out,tears staining his shirt. Luffy's words still echoing in his mind.

He wasted everything

* * *

R&R


	11. Break your heart!

Hello guys!Here is the following,I won't post more for the next weeks because I'll be taking some day off(in a no man's land T_T) and I want at last 35 rewiew from ya because I feed on them *evil laugh*

* * *

_Now listen to me baby_

_Before i love and leave you_

_They call me heart breaker_

_I don't wanna deceive you_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_Imma tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start._

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. (x4)_

_Break your heart _© Taio Cruz

* * *

Lucci felt numb

_"FINE,RUN LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE!"_

This was worse than the betrayal of Justice and his former co-workers back at St Poplar

_"FINE,RUN LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE!"_

Lucci's tears had run dry but the poor man was hugging himself trying to sooth the pain,fruitless

_"COWARD!"_

Lucci didn't understand,why does it hurt so much,he was sure that a stab was less painful than what he feel right now. What he feel now was like dying. Lucci tried to calm down,just enough to sort things out…First of all,ever since Luffy had saved him he felt secure and loved…Second,everytimes some girls aproached Luffy,he felt a fire burning in his stomach as if he wanted to kill the girl…Then third why did he felt something for the pirate,in more than a friendly way this must mean that...

"I love him"whispered Lucci,and tears flowed again,Fate is such a bitch or maybe it's Karma but in any cases,he was cursed to the bone. Lucci cried again.

He didn't know how much time had elapsed,but he stood up and straightened his clothes before walking into the town. Inside,he shuffled into some street and there he found a pond,he aproached it and splashed the water on his face,erasing any trace of tears and he stared into his reflect,sad eyes mirrored into his own

"Lucci"snapped a voice

Turnig to the voice,he saw Luffy with a cold face

"We sail now"

"But...I though it was tomorrow"said Lucci,surprised

"Change of plan,now hurry up"with that Luffy went to the harbour,Lucci on his heels

**-Earlier that day-**

"Something bother me Baasan"said Hancock"You said that I'm in love with Luffy but I have a feeling that...That…"

"That Luffy is someone's"ended Nyon-baasan

Hancock clutched her chest where was her heart

"Yes"she hissed

"I too have that feeling and I think Lufy is Lucci's"

"What ? !...But I though...that men were only with women"

"They can but women can be with other women,same with men but they have to stay hidden"continued the Old Lady

"Why?"asked Hancock

"Because,not many people are tolerant they think they're freaks that should die"

Hancock swallowed nervously

"What can I do...I'm going to die"sobered Hancock"Maybe I could try to set them apart and..."

"Don't think about it!"shouted Nyon

"But"Hancock put on her best cute look"I'm going to die"

Nyon didn't acknowledge herlook and keep going

"Their love is pure...The two of them are soul mate,setting them apart will kill them slowly and if one of them die,the other follow..."

"Then I die"ended Hancock"What can I do?"

"Make Luffy happy,it will sooth your pain,if only a little,and it's the only thing you can do..."

**-Back to present-**

Lucci was on the giant boat when Luffy was on the head on one of the Yuja,they had a deal,Luffy will go to Impel Down while he was going to an inhabited island,behind him,people cheered,waved and said good-bye to the two men. Sensing that he was soon going into pieces,he walked/ran to the guardrail of the poop and observed the sea,some tears fell down but he could always blame the wind for it. Soon the boat moved and they set sail to the Marine Boat.

Lucci gazed at the sea under the full moon,he could says it was a pretty sight but he didn't have the heart and the mind to

"Lucci"

Lucci sighed

"What do you want now Mugiwara?"Lucci forced his voice to be annoyed as he tried to hold back his tears

"I wanted to ask you a question about what you said to me back at the Baasan house"

"Ask it,it's not like I care anyway"_"But I do care"_

"You said you wanted to go home but where is 'home' exactly?"With that Luffy left Lucci

Lucci waited till Luffy's steps faded before breaking down,silent sob leaving his lips,he looked where was Luffy seconds ago he then went to the ship's hold muttering on how mad he is

**-After Luffy and Hancock disembarked-**

_'Knock' 'Knock'_

"Lucci-sama we'll be on the next island in the morning,does it sou..."The girl stopped in the door way,seeing that there was only her here,she quickly joined the other on the deck

"Lucci-sama isn't here !"the girl shouted

Soon the pirates went looking for him but they found him no where

_"Where did he go?"_

**-On the Marin Ship-**

"Luffy,are you alright?"asked Hancock once they were inside their quarters for the cruise,she was standing while Luffy sat cross legged on the couch,a sad spark in his eyes

"Huh?Oh!Yes don't worry Hamock"smiled Luffy though the smile didn't reach his eyes

"It's Han…"She soon was cut by a roar and people screaming

"What wrong?We are under attack?"inquired Luffy

"We'll see come"she lifted her dress so that Luffy could hide,this done,Hancock exited their room and questioned a scarred Marine that ran by them

"What is the matter?"hissed Hancock

"Their is a big leopard on the deck,you should stay in your quarters we'll kill that beast"the man answered before running to where the feline was

"A leopard ?That should be Lucci!"whispered franticaly Luffy

"You sure?"

"Yeah,let's go help him"

Hancock walked to the crowd of men who surrounded the large feline who snarled at the men as he tried to claw them,strangely the feline wore a big red cloak on his back and black pants

"Shoot it!"shouted Momonga,the Vice-Admiral of the ship

"Quick!Stop them!"nearly shouted Luffy

"Cease all of this!"yelled Hancock

Everybody looked at Hancock

"Come here,Yami"called Hancock to the leopard

The leopard growled then jumped out of the circle of man and walked slowly to the woman

"You know it?"asked Momonga

"Yes,he is a guardian,he was happy to see me back at Amazon Lily that he wouldn't leave me alone,if I had know he would tag me along in my travel I would have chained him"said Hancock

Lucci growled and glared at the snake queen,he didn't like her idea of chaining him at all

"Isn't it a little to big for a mere leopard"said Momonga eyeing Lucci warily

"Find something quick"whispered Luffy for only Hancock's ears to hear

"He is a cub of Bakura,I'm sure you remember him,don't you?"demanded Hancock

Momongo glared at the feline who glared back

"Fine take him but if he hurt one of my men I'll soon find myself with a great leopard skin carpet in my room"growled Momonga

Lucci roared again and went to claw him but Hancock clicked her tongue and Lucci stoped

"I'm going to my quarters,I need my beauty sleep after all"with that she went back to her quarters,closely followed by Lucci

Once they were out of danger,Luffy exited Hancock's dress while Lucci went back to his human form,clutching the cloak around his semi-nude body,Luffy immediatly went to hug the tall man

"I was sure you would come!"smiled Luffy,snuggling into Lucci chest

Lucci smiled and ruffled Luffy's hair as a 'Of course' gesture and Hancock had to admit,they were cute together. Lucci slowly pried Luffy's arms away

"I going to sleep on the couch"yawned Lucci,sleepyness writen all over his face

"Sure"nodded Hancock

Hancock left for her room,giving the two men a little privacy. Lucci sat on the couch and was already asleep before his head could hit the pillow.

Later in the night he was woken up by someone setting in next to him

"Wha?"groaned Lucci,cracking sleepily an eye open"Luffy,go sleep in your bed and leave me alone"

"Nah"smiled Luffy as he snuggled into Lucci's back

"We can't fit together on the couch!"growled Lucci,opening his eyes

"Then let me sleep on you"said seriously Luffy

_"Did he just realise what he said or is he dumb ? "_

"Lu...You...grrrrr,fine"stuttured the poor Zoan,he was sure his blush would be able to lit the room perfectly. The man turned himself so that he was on his back and Luffy was now sitting on a dangerous area of his body

"Happy now?"asked sarcastically Lucci,hoping that his body won't react to the weight on _this_ place

"Yup!"

With that,Luffy snuggled into Lucci's chest and Lucci's arms circled him. Smirking, Lucci was sure could finally sleep.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Lucci"whispered Luffy,poking Lucci awake on the nose

"What again ? !Some people are trying to sleep here!"hissed the Neko Neko no Mi user as he glared/squinted at the Pirate King wanna be

"I wanted to said I'm sorry about what I said earlier,you're not a coward,you're far from it"apologiesed Luffy

Lucci sat up and stared at Luffy,cradled tenderly in his arms,he could only think that Luffy was cute like this

"Lucci?"Luffy waved a hand in front of his face"Lucci,are you in there?"

"Yeah,yeah I'm here...Luffy,could I try something then you can hate me after it"asked warily Lucci as he aproached his face to Luffy's

"Huh?Is it going to hurt me?"inquired Luffy as Lucci breath tickled his lips

"I...don't know" Lucci said before kissing Luffy on his lips

Luffy was surprised but let Lucci kiss him,he moaned into the kiss as Lucci nibbled into his lower lips,begging for entrance which Luffy granted happily,Lucci's tongue roamed around his mouth before dancing with Luffy's,leaving Lucci to purr adoringly as finally those lips were his,too bad that being human they needed air to breath,Lucci broke the kiss,gulping generous amont of it before gazing down at Luffy,he was more desirable than ever with his plump lips and the blush on his cheek

"Luffy...I...well I..."stuttured Lucci

"Could you do that again?"asked Luffy,eyes shining with love and…..was it lust ?

Lucci stared at him before smirking.

* * *

R&R Lemon in the next chapter!


	12. Can't Fight This Feeling

Hello guys,I'll be sending this chap sooner that planned,my internet is a bitch and I'm at a Cyber Café just to send it ta ya so ENJOY the LEMON!(Rewiew this chapter and a second lemon will apear on the following ;D)

* * *

_'Cos I just Can't Fight This Feeling_

_We should be lovers. We should be lovers_

_No I just Can't Fight This Feeling_

_We should be lovers. We should be lovers_

_Now I just Can't Fight This Feeling_

_My head is spinning. I think its winning_

_Now I just Can't Fight This Feeling_

_And it's beating me down_

_Can't fight this feeling_ © Junior Caldera

* * *

Without warning,Lucci attacked for a second time Luffy's lips and nibbled gently the lower one,asking for entrence,Luffy moaned into the kiss,allowing access to the Zoan's tongue who began roaming around his mouth before dancing with his tongue. Lucci's hands went under his blue vest,teasing Luffy's nipples. Luffy scream was muffled by Lucci's mouth,Lucci smirked and broke the kiss

"You should be a little more silent,wouldn't want Hancock to discover our affair and stoping it"purred Lucci as he went to Luffy's jagular

"N... No we... wouldn't want… that"articulated Luffy with dificulty before hissing as Lucci bite into his jagular,leaving a mark

The leopard Zoan nipped,licked,sucked and kissed his neck while his fingers teased his nipples,Luffy though he was in heaven

"Your far too clothed for my liking"groaned Lucci as he undid Luffy's vest,he went to explore the soon to be Pirate King's body begining by the nipples,he took one into his mouth and sucked while his left hand went for the second one,torturing it and his right hand descended upon Luffy's jean to fondle Luffy's ass,it took all the pirate's might not to cry his pleasure out loud,Lucci abandoned Luffy's nipple for the other one as his hands took off Luffy's jean leaving him naked with a rock hard erection standing proudly under his eyes,Lucci's body covered Luffy's as he leaned on his elbows as looked down at his lover,he was the symbol of Lust panting like with his pouty lips and blush on his cheeks,his pupils were dilated making his iris more darker than ever.

Luffy opened his eyes and gazed at him and noticing that Lucci's eyes were green,the deepest forest green he ever saw

"Y..…you're gorgeous"uttered Luffy,mesmerized by those eyes

Luci just smiled and kissed him passionatly as his hand descended on his erection before pumping him up and down,agonazingly. Luffy wriggled under his fingers,begging for more friction,Lucci smirked then his fingers left Luffy's member,Luffy whined at the loss of those marvelous diggits

"More….Please….More… "breathed Luffy

Lucci kissed him before slowly kissing,licking,nipping his way down Luffy's size looking at it hungrily

"Wh...what are ya...gonna do?"panted Luffy

"This" and Lucci took him in his mouth

Luffy bit his lower lips,hard as nearly screamed his pleasure,this felt so good,the heat surronding him and this nimble tongue going up and down,up and down his lenght. Lucci bobbed his head up and down,all the while grinning his midstractions were fruitful

"Lu...I...'M gonna…"Luffy couldn't explain what was this,he felt like he was gonna explode into million of pieces

Lucci sped up his pace,sucking on Luffy's cock until Luffy climaxed in his mouth in a soundless cry,Lucci milked him down before locking his lips to Luffy's,the younger one was tasting himself in his lover mouth,Luffy let out a deep moan and circled his arms around Lucci's neck

"More...please more"begged Luffy as Lucci's lips attacked him again,

Lucci smirked and began undoing his pants,the only cloth he got on him ,revealing his rock hard erection,Lucci settled between Luffy's legs,their erections brushing against each other,Lucci gave an open muthed kiss to his little lover and Luffy responded shyly while his hands were running down Lucci's back,Lucci broke the kiss to breath and presented three fingers to Luffy

"Suck them,make them wet"said Lucci

Luffy took the fingers into his mouth and sucked,nipped the diggits observing Lucci with lusty eyes,making the man growl,once Lucci was sure they were wet enough he took them out,making Luffy mewl in annoyance,those diggits were good in his mouth. Lucci took the fingers to Luffy's entrance,he circled it before proding one inside,Luffy didn't aknowledge the finger and stared questioningly Lucci with his gaze but immediatly gasped as Lucci added another finger and did a scissor motion. Tears of pain flooded down Luffy's eyes,Lucci didn't like the sight of his lover in pain and gently distracted him by pumping him and wriggling his fingers to find Luffy's prostate,Luffy gasped as Lucci brushed against something inside him,replacing his pain by pleasure

_"Got ya !"_thought Lucci,trusting his fingers deeper into Luffy,hitting endlessly his prostate,he kept on with this torture,he knew that Luffy was ready for him but added a third finger not to hurt Luffy more

"Please…more…more"Luffy begged as he fucked himself on Lucci's fingers

Lucci spat in his hand and lubricated his throbbing member with this second-hand lube

_"I'll have to find something oily"_he thought_"But later"_

Lucci placed himself between Luffy's widde opened legs,his cock poking gently Luffy's entrence,he slowly pushed himself inside to the hilt while kissing Luffy on the way,he had done the right thing because Luffy's scream was muffled by his lips,Luffy arched his back,nearly cracking it, and weeped silently of the pain he was feeling. Seeing that his mate was in pain Lucci went to trust out only to be stopped by Luffy's legs,forcing him not to move

"Wait...for a...moment"wheezed Luffy,tears falling down

Lucci thought he hadn't well prepared him and bit his lower lips in worry and then pumped Luffy's semi-erected member to distract him of the pain,Luffy's tears slowly dried down as the pain softened enough for Lucci to move in him

"Move…"ordered Luffy,circling his arms to Lucci's neck

Lucci nodded,he went out only to slam back,sending a jolt of pain and pleasure into Luffy making him moan and groan loud enough for his lover only,soon the pleasure for the two mounted again,more wilder than the fire

"H…Ha…Harder"ordered Luffy

Lucci put his face into Luffy's neck crook,biting,kissing,licking the jagular as he pounded into his lover tight ass

"F...faster"moaned Luffy,turning his head at one side to face Lucci before kissing him desperately

Lucci complied and moved faster and harder,slaming in and out forcefully into Luffy's prostate,making the younger pirate sees stars

"Mmmmmhhh!Do that again!"mewled Luffy as trusted his hips up only to have them pinned down as Lucci placed his hands on his hips to have a good aim while pounding on him,hitting his prostate the spot again and again and again,sendind jolts throught his body. Luffy was the first to climax,shooting his seeds on their stomach and giving a souldless cry of pleasure. Lucci followed him after five more trust,climaxing deep into the soon to be Pirate King ass

Lucci forced himself not to fall on his lover as they panted,Lucci's hand went on the cum on Luffy's stomach then his before licking his hand under the watchful eyes of Luffy

"You taste good"purred Lucci,making Luffy blush

"Stay in me"whispered Luffy as Lucci was about to slid out

Lucci only agreed because he was too drained to say 'no',he just positioned himself on his back with Luffy topping him. The pirate bent down and kissed him sleepily

"Sleep tight,kitten"muttered Lucci as sleep took him

* * *

R&R pwetty pwease


	13. Breaking in

Sorry for the wait but with me being squashed by work and my muse who's being a bitch,doing this chapter and the others will be long but I'm might say a spoil just for you...This fic will have a MPreg in the later chapter now,enjoy this one :D

* * *

Luffy was the first to wake,he slowly opened his eyes and stared into Lucci's calm sleeping face,Luffy could only smile,what he had felt this night was better than anything…even better than eating meat cooked by Sanji, and Luffy,right now,was hungry and wanted another taste. He slowly pried Lucci's arms away from his body,he bent over and,remembering what Lucci did to him,teased a nipple while his hand played with the other. Lucci moaned and wriggled his hips but didn't wake,Luffy smiled and exchanged place with his hand,he could feel his lover hardening on his thigh,the pirate was a little disappointed that Lucci had slipped out of him during their sleep because how can he do now?

_"Mmmmmh...I remember he used saliva"_thought Luffy

He detached himself from the nipple and kissed his way down to Lucci's cock,Luffy eyed it hungrily then kissed the tip,Lucci moaned a little louder,trusting inconsciously his hips against Luffy's lips,the straw hat wearer took a deep breath then engulfed Lucci to the hilt,Lucci's eyes snapped open as a warm and moist cavern surrounded him

"What the fuck ? !"hissed Lucci, lifting his upper body,only to meet Luffy's lusty eyes,Lucci moaned at the sight,nearly sending him over the edge

"Lu...Luffy"wheezed Lucci"Wha...are...ya...doin'?"

Luffy let Lucci's cock out with a '_pop!_',making Lucci growl,a link of saliva on his lips

"Good Morning!"smiled Luffy before returning to his job,Lucci moaned and Luffy chuckled,sending vibrations through Lucci's cock to his body,but Luffy didn't move,he just licked Lucci's lenght

"Yo...you...should...bob...your...head...but...mind...the...teeth...please"managed Lucci slowly

In acknowledge,Luffy moved slowly,up and down,up and down,Lucci was panting,nearly hyperventilating,he trust his hips into his lover's mouth and nearly made Luffy gag

"S...Sorry"gasped Lucci"Hold my hips and please go faster"

Lucci didn't care he was begging like a bitch in heat,he just wanted more from that fucking pleasurable mouth,Luffy hold his hips down and quicked his pace,Lucci was on the verge of cumming

"I...'m...gonna cum"hissed Lucci,he went to take Luffy's head away only to have his hands pushed away and Luffy fastening his pace,soon Lucci was cumming,deep inside Luffy's mouth,Luffy was rather surprised by the bitter taste but yet,it was sweet

_"Just like Lucci,bittersweet"_thought Luffy with a smile as he milked every drop of his lover pleasure while gazing lovingly at him

Lucci could feel himself hardening again at the sight,Luffy let go off of him and went to kiss him,Lucci tasted himself on his lover's tongue and couldn't help but purr into the kiss, the leopard lowered himself on his back,allowing Luffy to top him,Luffy broke the kiss and looked down at Lucci's face,Lucci looked up at him and fear apeared in his eyes

_"I'm not ready to be topped !Please,Luffy !Don't top me !_ _"_Lucci wanted to scream as he could see Luffy's figure dissolve lightly into one of his rapist

But as quickly as the fear apeared,it disapeared as again heat engulfed him,above him,he heard Luffy hiss. At first,he didn't understood then it clicked in his mind,Luffy wasn't prepared and he was impaling himself on him. Raw.

"Wait!"said Lucci,he extended his arms to lift Luffy but the boy just grabed his hands and placed them on his hips as he lowered himself enough for Lucci's lenght to be Inside him,all the while making face,showing that he was in great pain

"Wait...It'll pass"whispered Luffy,tears leaking down his cheeks gently

"Holy fuck,how come that I hurt ? I made of rubber and last time Lucci did it,it didn't hurt me like that !"

Lucci sat up with Luffy straddled on him,the man run a hand on his face before it lowered to his lover's shaft,pumping him to distract him of the incomfortable feeling while he slowly shrivelled kisses on every part of his ,pleasure replaced pain,and Luffy moved up and down,Lucci open kissed him and moved with Luffy's pace,doing a dance only known to lovers,no words were said nor needed,they just kissed each other until climaxed together,gasping each other's name,they were now panting and kissing like there was no a while,Lucci lowered them on their side and kissed the petite body,sleepily. Noises was heard somewhere in the room

"Luffy"whispered Lucci"We should get up,before Hancock fond us"

"Dun wanna"Luffy then kissed Lucci,making him let out an annoyed growl

"Luffy"Lucci was cut by another kiss"At last put some clothes on"

Luffy,unwillingly,left Lucci's arms and dressed up,once he returned to Lucci's arms,remarking his lover wore a his black pants and a grey shirt he probably found somewhere inside the quarters,Luffy snuggled into Lucci's neck's crook making his lover smile foundly. The two of them had sex…scratch that,they made love,twice that day and Lucci was happy,strangely happy,Luffy had let him control the pirate,the one that kicked his ass and for him it was a victory. Unlike last time,he had been taken unwillinggly but Luffy had given him a choice this time,not only the pirate had asked him if he could kiss him again and he had accepted but Luffy had freed him of his fear and for that he was very very grateful. Noises was heard again,but Lucci didn't care,he just hugged the body next to him a little harder and took a catnap

During all the cruise,Lucci and Luffy screwed like rabbits,hiden from everybody's eyes. Aparently,Luffy liked to have something up in his ass and Lucci could only help him satisfy his need. But now there was a problem

"How will you two enter Impel Down ?"asked on the next to last day Hancock"For Luffy it's simple,he can hide under my dress but what about you?"

This though had been in Lucci's mind since the second day of cruise

"I know"said seriously Lucci,his face crunched into a deeply-in-thought one"Maybe I could hide too under your dress"

"That only would make me fat!Find something more intelingent,man"hissed Hancock,'looking down' at him

Lucci shrugged,he haved to try that,that's what the Occam's Razor said, he just stared at Luffy who was observing Ace's VivreCard,he could see various emotions going through him and the léopard man could only make out worry,anger and determination,Lucci snarled at his feet and abruptly stood up,making Luffy and Hancock look at him strangely as he paced up and down,like a caged-feline

_"Come on Lucci!You've been a great mastermind and maker-of-plan,you still got that magic in you!For Kami's sake,don't let anybody down,don't let yourself down and don't you fucking dare let_ _Luffy down!"_roared Lucci's mind

Lucci stopped abruptly and smirked,Hancock and Luffy,who had been observing Lucci, stared at the smirk and smiled to each other,they knew he had a plan!A great one!

"Boa Hancock"said Momomga"Where is your kitten?"They were walking in the main plateform,the one in front of Impel Down's entry

"He's sleeping in my quarters,I managed to drug him so that he wouldn't follow me"said curtly Hancock

"And,why is your snake having a big belly"inquired Momonga

"I asked for a great meal and my snake had to eat,just like any living being"snapped Hancock,her tone clearly said 'You're an idiot'

"Just to make sure you don't pull off any strange plans to free prisoners,or the like"began Momonga"You'll be given a full body check"With that Momonga advenced more on the plateform

"Luffy...They're going to do a full body check"whispered Hancock

"Don't worry,I'll deal with it"whispered Luffy"Just carry on"

"So be it"said Hancock out loud

The gates opened,letting enter the Shichibukai,once inside they meet the ambitious Vice-Chief Hannyabal

"Welcome"greeted Hannyabal"To My Impel Down! Aaaahh! My mistake,I was too ambitious saying 'my' ! I'm still Vice-Chief Hannyabal,Nice to meet you"He shoke hand with Momomga as he presented himself"I've heard that is the 'Emperess' Hancock-Dono?My...Empress Hancock-Dono? Aaaah! I'm sorry,I'm being too ambitious again !"

Nobody said somethings,probably because they were used to it or this guy is too stupid to said something to him,Hannyabal then presented to the 'guest' the Vice-Jail Head Domino who led Hancock to a room where she was going to do Hancock's full body check

"The visitors are checked on this private room"said Domino as she opened the door of said room,pushed herself against the wall,letting Hancock and her snake enter,she quickly closed the door"I have to ask you to remove that mantle,because it's so easy to hide things there"

Hancock didn't show her fear,but she could fell Luffy tightening his grip around her

"It's not like we doubt you,it's just so you don't do unwanted things"went on Domino"We have Small Surveillance Den Den Mushi watching the interior of Impel Down,all of the images are sent to a vigilent monitor"As if on cue,the Den Den mushi's eyes went to Hancock and never let her go from its stare,Domino went to Hancock,shackles in hands,she presented them to Hancock"First,please put this seastones handcuffs on"

Hancock slowly advenced on Domino and smiled shyly

"Please be gentle"said Hancock,a blush on her beautiful face

The reaction was imminent,Domino and the Den Den mushi were changed into stone,Luffy quickly fell out from Hancock's dress

"Salome!Spit him!It's nearly the end"hissed Hancock

The snake made some gagging sound before the snake gagged something,well it was actualy someone,Lucci was on the floor,covered in spit,he woke up with a start

"Geez ! It's freaking freezing here"hissed the man,rubbing himself warm"It was one of my wost idea,if I ever come up if an idea like this,please kill me"

Luffy went to him and rubbed him,not caring that he got spit on his hand,Hancock handed Lucci some clothes so that he could change as they remembered his plan

_-Earlier-_

_"What!Are you crazy?"said Luffy_

_"From what my former coworkers said,I was hit to many times in the head"smirked Lucci before sighing"It's the only way"_

_"Let me get this straight"interupted Hancock"You"she pointed Lucci"Want Salome"then the snake"to eat you?"_

_"Not 'eat' me,just swallow me,it's the only way,what would the jailers say if you arrive with two pet then come back with one?"Lucci was right,they would become suspicious_

_"How would you do that ! ? I don't think you can hold your breath long enough to survive"added Luffy,worried for his lover_

_"There is a way,the Seimei Kikan"said Lucci_

_"What?"said Hancock,"What was that?Life Return?"_

_"I'll use a new attack...well more like a healing attack:Seimei Kikan:Senshi _

_ Suimin**(1)** ,I ended up in comatose after Enies Lobby becauseI used inconsiously this technique,it will make my breathing slower then I will look like dead but only for a limited time,if it passes the limited time then I'll be stuck in comatose and never wake up "_

_"I don't like it"admited Luffy"It would be better if you stayed here then catch up with me later"_

_Lucci shoke his head"Please...Luffy have faith in me,I know what I'm doing"_

_Luffy was debating with himself then he went to hug the Leopard Zoan_

_"If this doesn't work I'll kill you"mumbled Luffy_

_Lucci chuckled and hugged the petite body_

_"How long can you hold your breath?"inquired Hancock_

_"Half an hour"_

-Present Time-

Once Lucci was dressed,the Zoan moved the Den Den Mushi where it could have dead angles,he then beckoned Luffy to come to him,Luffy nodded and thanked Hancock who only blushed and smiled,then went to Lucci

"Climb on my back and don't let go"whispered Lucci,Luffy complied then Lucci transformed into a full leopard and jumped on the roof,where they hide

"Please don't make any ruckus"whispered Hancock as she released the persons from her spell,Lucci slowly walked where the exit door was and waited for the Vice-Jailer head to finish the body check,once the door was open,Lucci directly used Seimei Kikan still in his full leopard form,he learned that after his defeat,he could now use Seimei Kikan in any form and many new attacks.

They were now inside Impel Down with a mission :find Ace and quickly!

* * *

**(1) Warrior Sleep**

**

* * *

**R&R pwetty pwease**  
**


	14. Impel Down: Level 1

Again sorry for the long wait but I'm in dire need of a problem: does someone knew where I can find all of One Piece chapters (the past and presents ones) because I can't find them anywhere exept in a library but they are in French and I'm not in the mood for some translation,please help me or this fic will be on hold till I translate some french OP chaps

* * *

Once the door was open and that Hancock with Domino exited the room,Lucci with Luffy on his back,left the room by using the roof,Lucci silently used the wall up to the door frame to jump in the other side of roof's hole

"Wait"whispered Luffy"I forgot something"

"Luffy we have no time"hissed Lucci but Luffy didn't listen to him and bend over where he was,facing where Hancock and the other were

"Arigatou"mouthed Luffy,smiling

"AHHH!"this was Hancock voice

"Luffy"hissed Lucci,has he heard people screaming"We have to go now"

"Ok"sheepishly said Luffy,a little smile

Lucci rolled his eyes as he shook his head,he kissed Luffy's temple

"Your brother must be on the Level 5,knowing he is from WhiteBeard's crew so we must go down,follow me"Lucci crawled on the beam where they were seated and lead Luffy to the enter of a stair,Luffy then took out his VivreCard,the paper was pointing down

"We have to go down"Luffy went to lower himself only to be stopped by Lucci

"Stop"hissed Lucci"Don't you remember,the girl said that every wall of the prison is watched,here look"Lucci pointed a Den Den Mushi whose eyes was roaming the area

"Then,how can we pass?"inquired Luffy

Lucci looked around but seeing that nothing could hide them,he observed the Den Den Mushi

"1...2...3...4...5"counted the leopard Zoan,aparently,the snail's eyes stayed in a specific area for 5 secondes before turning to the other side in 3 sec and staying for another 5 sec

"Climb on my back"murmured slowly Lucci

Luffy complied,curious about what Lucci had in mind,Lucci waited... Then shoot down from where he was

"Soru"he whispered,running really fast down the stairs,he thanked Kami that no other snails were there,they were now in front of a giant door,Luffy climbed down his back,he went to open it but it was closed

"But we need to pass"hissed Luffy

Lucci's ears caught something,he felt fear begining to mount inside him

"Its prisoner No. 8200!"screamed a jailer,climbing down the steps

"Quick"Lucci and Luffy jumped again to the roof and observed the jailers coming to the door

"He seems to be a Devil Fruit user,don't forget the seastone handcuffs !"said another jailer

"We won't let him escape !"answered another one

Soon,a group of jailer opened the door,who Luffy and Lucci used at their adventage and went inside.

The two of them had reached the 1st Floor of Impel Down,quickly they hide themself from the guards and observed their surrunding,Lucci changed back to human,Luffy began to run,closely followed by the Zoan user,they heard a scream but they went on running

"Oi! Niichan! Aniki!"called a convict

Curious,Luffy went to him

"Oi !Why are you leaving?"said the man

"Leaving?We came from the outside"answered Luffy,seeing that they couldn't be from help,Luffy went to run again

"Wait,wait!You're lying"added the man

Lucci frowned,he didn't like the idea of Luffy or him being called a liar

"Come Luffy ! Don't waste our time with those morons"growled Lucci,glaring at the man

"Wait,maybe they could help us"smiled Luffy

"Luffy I don't think this is…"began Lucci

"Who are ya?You two ain't a jailer or a guard?"asked another convict

"Why are ya outside tha jail?"added another one

"Can you help us?Do you know where is Ace?"inquired Luffy

_"This is a bad idea"_though Lucci

"ACE?"shouted the convicts"Ace...as in 'Hiken no Ace'?"

_"Maybe not"_

"Yup"said Luffy"We're here to save him"

The men laughed

"You're so stupid! The man is as good as dead here"they laughed

Lucci saw red,he grabbed a man by the throat,the man coughed trying to breath but Lucci had a strong grip

"Like I said ! Don't waste our time,if you have some tips to gives us,you give them now"hissed Lucci

"Oh!What will you do if I don't"smirked the man,making convicts laugh

Lucci smiled,a creepy smile,the smile that promise you a painful and slowly death,making the man tremble

"3...2"counted Lucci,in a dark somber voice,he made his finger ready to pierce the man"...1"

"He is at the 5th Level"said the trembling man

"Said something that we don't know"snarled Lucci,his finger at the level of his mouth but his hand was stopped by Luffy,a gentle yet somewhat strong grip

"Leave him,he isn't worth it"said calmly Luffy

Lucci put the man down,who stumbbled away from the psycho kitten

"We should kept going"admited Lucci and Luffy nodded

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Luffy and Lucci turned to the not-so-far-scream and saw a man being chased by the Blugori

"IT'S THE BLUGORI!RUN YOU TWO BEFORE BEING KILLED"said a convict

As Lucci was about to fight the blue things,Luffy had caught his arms and the two ran,Lucci saw the chased man being cut in two and caught up with them as they run

"It's hard to run! I got cut in half!"said the blue haired man with a big red nose

Lucci was surprised,he was still alive!

_"A Devil Fruit user!"_

"What the hell are those things?"screamed Luffy

The man put himself back together

"Shakin' ! Gyahahaha!You can't cut me idiots !"laughed the man then he noticed Lucci and…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA ! STRAW HAT ! WHY ARE YOU HERE !"the man made a face

Aparently,the man knew his lover and,judging from his presence here,he was an ennemy,Lucci growled as he glared at the clown,Luffy finally noticed their 'guest'

"Oh,it's you Buggy"stated Luffy

"OI !DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME !"screeched Buggy,his head bouncing in the air"You're conceited as always! I didn't know you got caught!"

"We didn't get caught ! We entered the prison on our on will"hissed Lucci at the clown

"WHO IS IDIOT ENOUGH TO GET IN A PRISON BY HIMSELF !"screeched Buggy near Lucci's face

_"If this idiot don't shut,I'm shutting him!"_

Then Buggy's face became a little teary

"Ahh!Don't tell me you heard I was imprisoned and came to help me !"

_"THAT'S IT!"_

Lucci was ready to snap only to be forstalled by Luffy

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKIN ABOUT ALL BY YOURSELF !"screamed Luffy"WE PROMISEDTHAT WE WOULDN'T MAKE ANY RUCKUS BUT YOU BROUGHT US INTO THIS SHIT !"

"LIKE HELL YOU WOULD !I'M NOT FEELING GOOD WITH THIS !"screeched Buggy,whacking Luffy

Lucci in return whacked the man,nobody touched his lover !He caught Luffy by the waist and ducked as an axe nearly cut the three of them

"Luffy ! Let's not care about that fucking nose and let's go!"said Lucci

"WHAT !WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' BIG NOSE,FUNNY EYEBROWS !"yelled Buggy

Soon,Blugori surounded them,stopping them from passing

"There are more ahead !"yelled Luffy

Lucci cursed

"We can't run away from here !"asked Luffy

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ? IF WE'RE CAUGHT,WE'LL BE TORTURED LIKE HELL !"shouted Buggy"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING DO YOU ? THESE GUYS HAVE NO BLOOD OR TEARS!"

"So we shouldn't get caught !"said Lucci,taking a fighting stance

"He's right !And we already made a ruckus anyway"agreed Luffy

"That's why I hate about you,Mugiwara,and that Red Head !"sobbed Buggy"Always going ahead no matter what"

_"Red Head?Is it the girl of Luffy's crew?"_pondered Lucci

He was so deep in thought that he didn't saw a Blugori went to slice him with an axe

"Watch out !"screamed Luffy

The Blugori was hit head-on by Luffy's and Buggy's punch and sent on his comrades

"Don't be a burden,henmayu**(1)** !"said Buggy,entering the fight

"I should be the one saying that,akahana**(2)** !"answered Lucci

Lucci ducked another Blugori's axe by stepping aside,he quickly transformed into his leopard form,caught the monkey and sent him on the arriving ones

"Lucci!"yelled Luffy,pointing the new wave of Blugori

Lucci smirked,he put his clawed fist in front of him and steadied it with his other hand

"Tobu Shigan...Hibachi"said Lucci

"Gomu gomu no... Gatling Gun"added Luffy

"Hijuusei**(3)** "said Luffy and Lucci

Luffy's fists went on fire( but he wasn't burn)as his Gatling Gun hit the Blugori ,the animals guard were now down but Luffy ran to where Akahana was and he send his apponment down with only a hit,Lucci brushed the dust out of his clothes as he heard the clown screaming

"Luffy ! We already wasted enough time ! We need to keep going !"yelled Lucci

Buggy's hands went to his mouth,muffling his voice

"Shut up"hissed the man"They'll know where we hide"

Lucci glared at the man as his hands went to his body

"By the way,who're you ? I never saw you in this level nor with Mugiwara's crew"said Buggy,narrowing his eyes at Lucci

Lucci glared but answered anyway

"Rob Lucci"

The reaction was imminent,whispers went around the cells some of them panicked,frightened or angered

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?"screeched Buggy

Lucci's hands went to Buggy's mouth

"Shut up,they'll know where we hide"smirked Lucci"Now we must get going,Luffy"

Luffy nodded

"What I want to understand is what is a Justice representative and a pirate doing together ? Especially in Impel Down but not as prisoners ?"

_"Well,we have been lover and we screwed up like rabbits in heat"_Lucci wanted to say only to be stopped by Luffy

"We're here to save my brother Ace"

"YOU WANT TO SAVE ACE !"

"Could you please shut up!"hissed Lucci"They'll find us that for sure"

"You know him ?"inquired Luffy

"Yes,we ended up as drinking buddies for a while"admited Buggy"I was prety upset when I heard the news...Those Marines are crazy ! Messing around with one of WhiteBeard's Nakama!"Buggy then turned to the convicts and hit their cell"Oh ! Shut up already !"

Lucci could only agree with the pirate

"We want to go to Level 5,can you help us ?"asked Luffy

"Like I care ! You want to go then go ! Since when are we friends ? I ain't going near a crazy place like that"Buggy walked away from the two men

"Luffy,leave him,he's just a coward,let him be if we take him with us he only be a burden"cut Lucci,seeing Luffy ready to insist and Buggy to argue.

Lucci put an arm around Luffy's waist and lead him away

" A MINUTE THERE YOU TWO!"Buggy grabbed Luffy in a death grip

"WHAT NOW ? "yelled Luffy

Lucci saw red again,as he went to Shigan this piece of trash,he was stopped by a gunshot and a bullet scratching his cheek making it bleed

"They're here !"yelled a jailer

"THEY SPOTTED US !"shouted Buggy

"This is all of your fault !"roared Lucci,his ears and tail poping out

They began running,ducking the shoot from the jailer

"H...Hey!... That thing on your arm ! It...It looks pretty nice !Can I have it ?"inquired Buggy

"I got it from Nami !"said Luffy

"The nerve you got"hissed Lucci"First you're being a coward then you ask if you can have this ! I should kill you for that!"

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!But you won't know where Ace is"singsonged Buggy

"We know he is at Level 5 Bakahana**(4)** "said Lucci

"But... Do you know how you can go there?I'll lead you to Ace if you gave me this"smirked Buggy

"We'll fin..."began Lucci

"Alright...I'll give it to you"said Luffy

Lucci's jaws dropped

"Okay...Now grab my feet ! We need to shake off with those bastards !"Buggy separeted his feet from his body and flew

_"Why does he want Luffy to grab onto his feet?"_

"Now follow me!I'll lead you to Level 2's entrence"said Buggy

"Are you deaf ! We want to got to Level 5 !"argued Luffy

"Luffy,be inteligent,we need to go through every level just to go to the 5"said Lucci"Right now we're at Level 1 so the 1st floor"

"The levels are a somewhat 'hierarchy' the highter the bounty is,the lower level you are"added Buggy

Luffy smiled

"I see!You're awfully nice allof sudden"

"GYAHAHAHAHAH ! Well,of course I'd be nice to the guy who just me he'd hand over the treasure mark that points the way to Captain John's"Buggy put his hand on his mouth,eyes wide open as he spilled his secret,Lucci frowned but was surprised by Luffy's action,the pirate handed the clown his bracelet

"Here !You can have it in advence,then"smiled Luffy"Saving Ace is my priority so I don't care about this treasure so here you go"

"How can you just give it to me,I might run off and leave you in this mess ya know?"Buggy was shocked

"Right ! But you said you'd show me the way,didn't you ?"inquired Luffy with genuine trust in the pirate,Lucci couldn't stop the smile he got as he stared at Luffy,his lover was really amazing. Buggy then crashed into a wall as Luffy handed him his bracelet

"Is going through this wall is a shortcut ? "said Luffy

Then Lucci observed,amused as Luffy destroyed the wall,using Buggy as a ram,they by passed the jailer whom were quickly knocked out by Lucci

"Stop it MugiBaka !"roared Buggy

Another wall was destroyed and Luffy and Buggy began falling and Lucci's nose was assulted by the odor of blood,he had already smelled it in the past but now it was beyond bearable

"Luffy!"yelled Lucci in worry,he sighed as he saw Luffy flying with Buggy's help"Geppou"Lucci kicked the air,so that he was walking on it,he quickly caught on with the two pirates,under them was a red forest,not a normal forest,the grass were needles and the trees leaves were blades and people in it were screaming and crying their pain,Lucci couldn't help but shudder at the screams,it brings back memories,the darks ones

"Lucci,ya okay ?"asked Luffy,seeing his mate paling a little

Lucci nodded,he even managed a small smile. Buggy had lead them to a hole on the floor,Lucci was overing above the hole,jumping on the spot

"This will lead you to the Level 2"said Buggy

"So we'll just have to jump straight down"smiled Luffy

Luffy didn't wait for an answer and jumped down,Lucci followed by stoping from jumping

"Luffy ! Wait for me,Geppou!"Lucci had now Luffy in his arms as they keep on falling"Rankyaku:Sekka**(5)** "A weak air blade was send,producing light

"3 meters"thought Lucci as he transformed into his leopard form,the floor aproached and Lucci landed without difficulties on his legs,holding Luffy bridal style

"Level 2"muttered Lucci as he set Luffy down

"...!"

Lucci rose his head and quickly steped aside as Buggy fell where he had been standing seconds ago

"Glad you joined us"smirked Lucci

"SHUT UP Henmayu!"yelled Buggy

But Lucci only smiled

"Huh?Guys?"said Luffy

"What?"inquired Lucci

In front of them was a giant beast looking at them hungryly

_"Oh shit!"_

* * *

**(1)Funny eyebrows**

**(2)Red nose**

**(3)** **Fire gunshot**

**(4)** **Stupid nose**

**(5)** **Flash**

**

* * *

**R&R**  
**


	15. Impel Down Level 2

Merry Xmas!

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They were running for their lives as the giant chicken was chasing them,Lucci had wanted to beat it into a pulp but Luffy had caught his arm and run

"Dammitall ! It's all over ! We'll be eaten Alive !"screeched Buggy"I never meant to come down to lvl 2 ! I was gonna leave you behind and make a run for it"

Lucci snarled,the nerve of that guy !As he was about to Shigan him,Luffy put himself in the middle,preventing Lucci to kill Buggy

"Did you just say something?"asked Luffy cluelessly but Lucci knew that deep down,Luffy had heard the clown"What is that thing ?"

"That's a mutant"answered Buggy,glaring at the beast behind them"A beast among beasts ! A snake born of a chicken ! It's a Basilisk !"

The Basilisk screeched a hiss at the mention of his name

"Right now we are in Level 2 !"stated Lucci" 'The Beast Hell',we'll enconter monsters like this in it !"

They rounded on a corner,the Basilisk slipped on the floor while doing his turn before hunting down the three men again

"Can a chicken really have a kid like that ?"questioned Luffy

"They don't ! That's why it's called a monster ! "answered Buggy" They hunt down the prisoneers when they are allowed to to roam around ! That's why they are kept trapped in here !"

The thing had caught up with them,as he was about to eat Luffy and Lucci,they jumped out off the way,Luffy was now in a fighting stance in front of the beast

"Alright!Let's see what you got"said Luffy

The Basilisk charged again only to be hit by Lucci,in his Kami-e form,and send away

"Lucci!Get out off the way"screamed Luffy as he bit on his thumb before blowing in it,Lucci got out off the way,allowing Luffy to jump,a giant fist in the air,to the monster

"Gomu Gomu no...Giant Pistol"yelled Luffy,bringing his fist on the mutant chicken,it took it head on sending it through many wall before stopping inside the Lvl2 Monitor Room.

The arm deflated itself and left a tiny Luffy,whom was quick caught in the air by Lucci

"Okay!That's done"smiled Luffy,observing his mess

"YOUR...YOUR HAND JUST TURNED MASSIVE"panted Buggy"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT !"

"It's called 'Gear Third' !"answered proudly Luffy

"Now hurry up !"growled Lucci"That thing will be down for a while ! Let's hurry down !"

"Ah ! I'm growing"said Luffy

Lucci put him down,and observed his lover growing back to normal,soon they were acclamed by the convicts of the Level for defeating the Basilisk

"Could you get us the keys !"Lucci heards"The keys for our cages and handcuffs !"

Buggy went for the keys only to be stopped by Luffy

"What the hell are you doing !"screamed Luffy

"I'm gonna free them !"answered Buggy

"Like hell you'll do ! We're here for Ace not for the other !"

"Luffy"sighed Lucci"Leave him,we already caused enough mayhem here,if he wants to add his dump to this bloody mess,let him,we're just not going to help him"

Luffy pouted and let Buggy take the keys,he just went into Lucci's arms,anybody could mistake it as a friendly embrace if you didn't saw their eyes,shining with love,they parted and Luffy grabbed Buggy whom was busying himself at being praised by the convicts

"Now hurry up and show us the way !"Mugiwara shouted

"GEROFF!"screeched Buggy"I don't remember the way down,it's like a fucking labyrinth !"

"!"

The convicts went back into their cell as the scarring roar echo around the level,Lucci didn't like that at all,he was sure they had to fight again,he faintly heard Luffy arguing with Buggy as he transformed into his Kami-e form again as if the beast was coming out at anytime

"If you're having trouble getting around the floor"said a voice"Then,perhaps I could lend you a hand"

Lucci turned to the man,he had a beard and hair strangely shaped like a deflated '3'

"Hmm ?"said Buggy and Luffy,stoping their argument

_"What's with this guy?"_thought Lucci

Suddenly,the 3 haido tip caught on fire as the man's hands lost on their shape,just like ice melting under the sun,and a candle apeared in one of his hand

"It's been a while,Mugiwara no Luffy !"laughed the man"Strange though it may be,it's thanks to you I'm now free...And I'm a man who likes to repay his debts!"

Lucci growled at the man,great!so he knows about Luffy,probably another ennemy of him,Lucci placed himself next to Luffy,glaring at the man while Luffy had tilted his head in a side

"Who're you?"inquired Luffy

The man looked at Luffy,flabbergasted before catching in his hands his 3 hairdo

"Mmh...Ahh!A 3!Which means...SAN(three)!You're that guy from back on the Giant's Island!"

"It's Mister Three ! Alright ?"corrected Mister Three

"You said you were going to help us"said Lucci"Do you know the way down to Level 3?"

Before Mister 3 could answer,a herd of monsters attacked them,and again they ran hunted down by tiny lions with a human face and centipede

_"Shimatta"_though Lucci

He turned to face the monsters still running

"Tobu Shigan...NiBachi!"Lucci fired with two hands air bullets,hitting the human faced lions

"Candle Lock!"Mister 3 fired wax which closed on a mutant lion's legs

"Bara Bara Hou!"Buggy's arms detached themselves and hit again a feline mutant

"Gomu Gomu no...Pistol!"Luffy's fist hit the centipede who divided itself into scorpions"WHOA!The giant centipede just exploded!"

"That thing's made up of lots of smaller puzzle scorpions!"said Mister 3"They're extremly poisonous!"

"Dammit!"yelled Buggy"These monsters just keep coming!"

Lucci growled before jumping in the air

"Duck!Rankyaku Gaichou!"a giant air blade was sent on the monsters whom were hit head on but quickly went back to their chase

"Fuck!"swore Lucci,hitting the ground and going back to run

"Come to think of it ! I heard the boss of this level was some kind of lion monster!"screeched Buggy"Is it one those,then ?"

"No !They are the man-eating lions with human faces:Manticores !"answered Mister 3

"The Key s!"

"Give us the keys !"

"What the hell ?"said Lucci

"Don't mind them ! Their human parts just allow them to imitated human speech !"informed the Waxman"They're just repeating what they heard !They don't have a clue about the meaning !"

"That's creepy"said Buggy and Luffy

"Thong !"

"Strawberry panties!"

"Boobs !"

"Where did they learn words like that ?"yelled Buggy

Lucci just rolled his eyes

"Beef Steak!"

"Hm?"said Luffy,slowing down

"Luffy ! Aho !

Lucci quickly grabbed Luffy by the waist,saving him from a painful death

"Don't get distracted !"shouted Buggy

"He is right!"said Lucci"Oi! Mister 3 !Show us the way down to Level 3"

"WHUT!You don't want to escape!"

"No!We're here to save my brother,Ace"

Mister 3 abruptly rounded on a corner"You people are crazy ! I'm leaving !"

Lucci snarled and used Soru to stand in front of the man,blocking his way out

"At least,tell us which way to go down!"said Luffy,as Lucci put him down

"Alright"agreed the man"Come with…"

_**'THUMB'**_

The Waxman had hit a wall,a rather soft and furry wall

"Hm?A dead end"said Mister 3,he rose his head and froze

Luffy and Lucci imitated him and too froze,in front of them was a giant feathered lion with a human like face,it eyes the four of them

"RRRRRRRRRRRRGHHH"it said"Soumen"

_"Soumen?"_though Lucci and so were the other

The Sphinx stood up and began to hunt them,they made a run for it

"Ramen!GRRRRRRRRRRR"it roared"Tanmen...Yakisoba"

"Who taught this things to say types of noodles!"yelled Buggy

_"He is right!Now I'm hungry!Dumb lion!"_though angrily Lucci

"AMEN!"

_"Is it praying?"_though Lucci,turning his head to blink at the beast

The Sphinx raised its paw and hit the ground forcefully with it,Lucci had some difficulties ducking it

"THAT THING IS DANGEROUS!"shouted Buggy

"GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGHHH!JAAJAAMEN!"it roared

"Damn!That thing is seriously strong!"growled Luffy

Lucci nodded as he stood next to him,then his ears caught some 's and Mister 3's.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU TWO?"snapped Lucci,frightening the two

"Leave them!Let's go beat this thing

"PASTA MACHINE!"roared the Sphinx

"Shaddup!"yelled Luffy and Lucci before attacking the monster

"Lucci!Leg me up"said Luffy

Lucci nodded,and put himself in front of Luffy's way,folding his hands in front of him,Luffy ran to him and put his foot in Lucci's hands,Lucci send him on the thing's head

"Gomu Gomu no..."Luffy's arms stretched behind him"BAZOOKA!"

It hit the Sphinx right in the head,Lucci though it would make the monster a little stunned but it only angered him

"!"it roared

"NOT GOOD!"screamed Buggy

"LUFFY!GET DOWN!"shouted Lucci,as Luffy was still on the lion's head

"WHY ARE YOU ANGERING THAT THING!"yelled Mister 3

The lion's gaze fell on him before raising its paw and lowering it to the Waxman,Lucci didn't move as he observed the man being squashed by the lion but after a good observation,it was a statue,a wax statue of the man

"Nyuumen"whined the beast

"FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Looks like you fell for it,dumb beast!"laughed Mr.3"That's one of my waxworks:a mere statue created with my Doru Doru powers!...It lacks of color without Miss Goldenweek's power but it's plenty enough to fool a dumb beast like you!"Mr. 3 proceded to make other wax statue to his effigy in different position"Which one could it be?Where is the real me?"

And the beast began hitting the wax statue,reminding Lucci of the game 'Wack a Mole' children were playing back at St Poplar,the beast looked exited as he hit more wax statues with Luffy cheering for it,Lucci laughed a little,he never noticed the two pirates trying to escape but he did notice the floor trembling,it collapsed as the Sphinx had it the floor many times rather forcefully,they were now falling

"GOMEN!"said the Sphinx

"Shut up!"roared Lucci


	16. Impel Down Level 3

Hello here people! *duck the incoming rotten tomatoes and cabbages* I'm SO SO SO SO...*after a while*...SO SO SORRY for the delay! Saying that school is a bitch is an understatement, I'm squashed with work and I'm not even supposed to write yet post this but since it's Xmas this is my gift to you all, my dear readers,enjoy!

* * *

Lucci awoke to a pounding headache and hotness around him,groaning,he stood up only to still as a dizzy spell nearly made him fall from the Sphinx who had stopped his fall. Massaging his head to get ride of that headache,he jumped down the unconscious beast to the sandy ground only to hiss as his leopard's paws meet the hot sand

"Hot!"hissed Lucci,grabbing his feet to blow on it only to have his other one becoming hotter

"HOT!HOT! HOT!HOT! HOT!HOT!" At this point,the poor man was doing the "hot-hot dance" to escape the more-than-just-hot sand.

"OWOWOWOWWW!" yelled Buggy"The floor's like a freaking frying pan"

_"No shit,Sherlock"_though Lucci as he morphed back to human,his fur making him incomfortable with the scorching temperature

"It sure is hot and awfully quiet too!" noted Luffy

Lucci frowned

"We should all move on" said Lucci, making the group stare at him"All the quietness is almost making me on the edge and with all the ruckus we've made, Impel Down's soldiers must be on a manhunt so we HAVE TO move now and keep it low as we reach down" Lucci purposely stressed the 'have to', which was a bad idea since it made Buggy snap

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO DRAGGED ME DOWN!" roared Buggy

"Let's go!" hissed Lucci trying to sound annoyed yet he sounded like he was **almost** panicking. Marching to a crumbled Mr. 3 to help him up only to realise that the man looked like he was melting

"…With my candle-based abilities…" Mr. 3's voice was so lower than a whisper that Lucci had to strain his ears"…This place is too much for me…"

***FIOUUUUUUU* *TING!*** ***CRACKLE***

Immediatly taking a fighting stance, Lucci looked around, searching the enemy

"Mmm!"Luffy shouted"A grilled bird just fell down!"

"Don't be stupid!"

_"A bird?"_ Luffy was right, a roasted little bird crashed a couple of feet away from them

"Surely,it can't be that hot!" screeched Buggy

"I never really paid attention to the temperature here but…" the other stared at the Zoan" When I worked for the government, Impel Down's 3rd level was used for the criminal with a bounty of 50 millions and higher…From what I remember, the temperature is so hot that some prisonners actually died roasted by the heat even with what little water and food was given to them"

The three looked at him fearfully

"Now we know why this hell is called the Starvation Hell"stated Mr. 3

"We'll roast if we do not move on!" growled Lucci, massaging his temples,the heat was giving a headache that hurt like a son of a bitch

"Well, let's hurry down to level 4 then!"Luffy took a bite out of the roasted hummingbird

"YEAH RIGHT!"yelled Buggy and Mr. 3

_"And here goes another argument"_ Lucci rolled his eyes. Looking around,Lucci hated the stillness and quietness around them_"Something isn't right"_

"Luffy"called the leopard man,stopping the argument the three made"Forget about those jerks,let's hurry down and quickly I might add because I think something is off!"

As soon as Lucci ended his sentence,a net shot from the ground,trapping all 4 of them plus the Sphinx

"FUCK!"roared Lucci, he was about to transforme only to feel all his energy being ripped from him_"Kairoseki!"_,from the corner of his eyes,Lucci saw his lover gnawing at the net to break it_"It won't work…"_

"We have captured the intruders: Straw Hat Luffy, Rob Lucci and the two others…"

"Who're you calling 'two others'?"

"Don't,Buggy-kun…There's no point resisting any longer!"hissed Mr. 3"It's all over…"

"…Make sure to secure them with Kairoseki handcuffs!"

"Roger that"

Luffy started gnawing harder the net all the while muttering for it to open up

_"it's no use Luffy,we're done for"_Lucci wanted to said those words yet he couldn't, his throat felt constricted as a question made him lost all hope he had _"What's going to happen to me when they discover I'm Angel ?"_ Looking down, Lucci noticed a demonic imp walking under the net and Lucci recognised him, it took all his self control not to show an open panicked face. Luffy noticed him to

"Huh? Who the heck are you?"asked Luffy

"I'm Saldeath"replied the imp

Luffy blinked,once,twice

"A monkey? You don't really look like one."

Infuriated,Saldeath replied

"No!You misunderstand me!I'm Saldeath!"

"A monkey huh…"smiled Luffy

"NO!"

Lucci rolled his eyes and even allowed a small smirk to appear on his lips, trust Luffy to turn a serious matter into something completly and utterly ridiculous.

"Prepare yourselves!Resistance is meaningless!"replied Saldeath with a strong commending voice"You're trapped inside an underwater gaol…There was never anywhere for you to run to!"Pause"You should be glad to have been captured by me"Smirk"After all,should you proceed to the floors below,you will encounter the 4 demon guards"

Lucci held his breath,yes he heard of them as a CP9 agent,the stories describing them as being cruel,bloodthirsty and strong. Very,very strong. Whethere to trust those stories/rumors or not, he wasn't in the mood to discover the truth,he turned to the still inconscious Sphinx

_"I've reached this far, I'm not gonna back down and let myself being captured again!"_

"Shigan"hissed silently the Zoan,his finger sank into the beast's side like a burning soldering iron into butter,the Sphinx was startled awake and Lucci smiled

"Reimen…"growled the beast

Their captors must have heard the monster awake because immediatly they went on guard

"Katayaki Soba!"roared the Sphinx,moving against its prison,squashing the 4 people with it

"Not good!"said Saldeath"The net is going to break"frowning he barked"Don't let those 4 escape!Especially Straw Hat!"

_"It's nearlly here!"_hissed Lucci,crawling to Luffy he whispered"Be ready,the net is about to break"

Luffy nodded and braced himself for the incoming escape and most probably fight,soon the net break,freeing its prisoneers

"SOUP SPAGHETTI!"roared the Sphinx

Feeling strangely energized with the absence of the Kairoseki net, Lucci transformed directly into his Kami-e Bushin

"Kamisori!"mumbled Lucci,grabbing his lover waist and fleeing from the army of Blugori

"DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!"screamed Saldeath

Too late, a yellow flash passed by the stampede to seek refuge between the small way of the Level 3

"What are you doing!"said Luffy after a couple of minutes after their escape"We're supposed to go down!"

"I know" replied Lucci,still in his Life Return form and carrying his pirate lover"But now that they know we're here and maybe know the reason why,they be guarding all the way down and to go down to Level 4 we'll have to go up!"

"Why?"asked Luffy

Before Lucci could respond, warders stood before them,weapons drawn. They fired as the two approached. Ducking at the last seconds their net Lucci snarled at the guards

"Watch out,those nets are made with Kairoseki !"

Ducking as more of those net were fired,the two made a run for it only to be squashed by the Sphinx's paw

"Fuck!"wheezed Lucci,struggling to elude from the giant monster,he only succeeded at having trouble to breath

"Wait right there Lion !"yelled a familliar voice"I'm here to save you

Looking up, Lucci noticed that it was his lover's swordman

_"How did he end up here ?"_wondered Lucci

"ZORO!"Luffy smiled at his friend

"No ~ ~ ~t quite !"drawled the Zoro look alike before he jumped ,twirled around himself "Hakuchou arabesque!" with a powerful kick the beast was knocked out of the way,giving a chance for the two to escape the beast's paw

"That's not your friend"muttered Lucci,standing before Luffy to protect him

The unknow man,_"Okama ?"_, still twirling turned to the two

"STRAW -CHA ~N, IT'S MEEE ~ ~ ~ !"sung the man"IT'S BEEN A WHILE,HEY ~ !"

"BON-CHA ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~N"shouted Luffy with enthusiasm"I'M RE ~ ~ ~ALLY DISAPPOINTED IT WASN'T ZORO,BUT STILL….IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU'RE ALIVE ~ ~ ~"

A group of guards charged the twirling man

"Move it,you freaks!"growled Bon-chan"Whaddaya think you're doin' to my good ol' pal and his friend,huh?"

The man kicked his way to Lucci and Luffy and stood by them

"SPHINX !LEAD THE COUNTERATTACK !"barked Saldeath

"I THINK NOT!" snarled Lucci, "SEIMEI KIKAN: KAIJO! KAMISORI!" Lucci zigzaged to the Sphinx head,taking the familiar stance for the Rokuogan"SAI DAI RIN: ROKUOGAN!"

The shockwave hit the beast right in the head, definatly knocking him out for a long while

"SPHIIIIIINX~~~~~~!"Saldeath screamed only to let out a girly scream as Lucci landed right in front of him,a sadistic smile on his lips

"Give up or we'll get angry"smirked a crouched Lucci

"Never!BLUGORI!"yelled Saldeath"DON'T YOU DARE LET THEM ESCAPE !"

A blugori swung his axe at Lucci, who luckily dodged the blow

"Leopard-cha~~~n" Lucci's ears flattened against his scull,the Okama stood on his left side" I heard that you and Straw-cha~~n are planning to go down to level 5"

"That's right!"Luffy now stood on his right

"You know a way down ?" asked Lucci

"Ye~~s!"replied Bon-chan"There's someone down on level 5 I'd like re~~~al bad to see, as well"

Lucci smirked

"Then let's go !"said Lucci

The three charged on the incoming Blugoris

* * *

R&R


	17. Impel Down Level 4

FUCK YEAH ! I FINALLY FINISHED IT ! NOW ENJOY DEAR READERS, LONG CHAPTER IS LONG !

Now I'm fucking gonna sleep,it's 2.30 AM here! NIGHT,NIGHT

* * *

The Blugori didn't stand a chance against the three of them,in a jiffy every Blugori Saldeath had sick on them were down

"Where do we need to go ?"asked Luffy

Catching his breath,Lucci turned to the straw hat captain

"I heard once…"wheezed Lucci"That the scorching heat in Level 3 is from the Level 4's hell,if it's true,then it must come from somewhere,maybe from the ventilation system or something yet I don't know its location"

"Tha~~t's okay Leopard-chan"a tick appeared on Lucci's left eye"We~~ just nee~~d to move on~~!"

Bon Clay twirled past him before walking on points,like a ballerina

"Let's move on !"said Luffy,following Bon Clay

Lucci merely nodded and trailed after them, they manadged to walk a few prisons' cell before a tall figure stood before them. Lucci's eyes widdened

"What the heck is this guy~~~? !"asked Luffy

"It's the Minotaurus!"answered Lucci,morphing into his bulky leopard form"He's one the 5 Demon Guards and the current Warder of this level"

"Don'~~t forget Leopard-chan~~"came Bon Clay's voice" That he is a cold, heartless Demon Guard who treats humans like so much trash!"

_"Much like other Demon Guards"_thought Lucci

"A monster,huh ? !"wondered Luffy"Does he have an ability ?"

The beast disappeared from them

"_Soru ? !"_wondered Lucci

Lucci was glad of his CP9 training, because of it,he could see the monster run to hit the okama,whispering a _'Soru'_ ,Lucci pushed Bon-Clay out of the spiked club's way,blocking the heavy weapon with his bare hands,Lucci could feel the spikes piercing his hands,tensing his whole body Lucci felt the soothing feeling of protection his _'Tekkai'_ gave himbut the leopard zoan didn't expected to recieve a blow with the club right into his left side. The spiked club broke his Tekkai,perforating the skin and sending the former CP9 agent into a wall

"LUCCI ! ?"

"LEOPARD-CHAN~~ ! ?"

"That bastard is fast"whispered Luffy

"Mugi-chan~~! Watch out !"screamed Bon Clay" Behind you !"

Reacting quickly, Luffy moved, avoiding on his way to be crushed by the club but the Minotaurus was quick enough to swing his club back to hit the future Pirate King

"KAMISORI !"Luffy saw a yellow flash from the corner of his eyes then Lucci stood in front of him"TEKKAI:UTSUGI !" Trusting out his chest to absorb the blow.

Lucci's Tekkai lasted a couple of seconds before it broke,spikes pierced the leopard's skin and the blow pushed the two men a couple of feet but if it weren't for the heavy weight Tekkai gave him,Lucci and Luffy would have flown to the wall behind them. Lucci gasped to breath,his throat was flooded with blood and the zoan believed that, maybe, some of his ribs were broken

"LUCCI !"came the distressed voice from his lover

Lucci wanted to reassure the pirate but a gurgle escaped him when he wanted to talk. A shadow loomed over them,Lucci tensed his body again to protect Luffy from another attack

"Ohikae Na" A kick landed on the Minotaurus's face,Luffy used the distraction to grab Lucci and move them away"Fouett-"

The beast cut Bon Clay's attack by grabbing the okama and smashing him onto the ground then rising his club to finish him off. Taking the familliar stance for the Gear Second,Luffy pumped the blood from his legs to his whole body.

"Gomu Gomu no…"growled Luffy

"To…Tobu Shigan"coughed Lucci" Mitsubachi !"

The air bullets hit the Minotaurus,forcing him to look at the leopard's way,forgetting the okama

"JET BAZOOKA !" Thank to Lucci's attack,Luffy's blow collided with the monster's, sending him flying to the other side of the prison.

"Is everybody okay, Lucci ?"asked Luffy,turning his head to look at the zoan

"I'll survive"whizzed Lucci,standing up and dusting himself" What about you,Bon Clay-san ?"

"Aaah! I… I was almost dead there…"panted the man then looked at Luffy then at Lucci" You two are really strong men~~ !"

Frowning at the way the Minotaurus was sent,Lucci walked to the stairs only to stood still

_"What is that ?"_wondered Lucci, flickering his leopard ears around.

Walking back,he moved his ears around. Nothing. Walking next to a wall. Nothing

"What are you~~ doing, Leopard-chan~~ ?" asked Bon Clay,twirling around

"I'm testing something" answered Lucci as he moved to another wall,flickering his ears. There it is!

"I think I found a way down to Level 4"

"REALLY ?" Lucci was glomped/tackled by Luffy

"Yeah…"hissed the zoan,damn his wounds hurt like a son of a bitch, then pointing up the big wall he stood"We need to climb this up"

Luffy touched the wall only to recoil his hand

"Hot ! Like a boilling kettle"

"Né~~,Leopard-chan,how did you know the way down Level 4 ?"asked Bon Clay"It took me sometime to find it~~~"At the end of his sentence,Bon-chan pouted

Lucci pointed to his leopard ears

"They aren't here to make me cute"smirked Lucci"Cats's ears are sensitives to noises, I heard the noises the blades were making, and temperatures,when there is a temperature range,I feel it"

"SUGÉ !" the way Luffy looked at him made Lucci felt bashful

Coughing softly to regain his face,Lucci pointed to his back

"Get on,I'm taking us up"

Nodding, the two climbed his back then Lucci 'Geppou'ed them to the large opening.

As his paws touched the hot stones,Lucci hissed then changed back,glad to have some shoes on to protect his feet.

"Mugi-chan~~,Leopard-chan~~"called Mr. 2" Come and take a look down there"

Following the man's instruction,they looked down, Lucci's eyes widdened and Luffy gasped

"…! WHAT'S ALL THIS ? ! THE BLASTING HOT AIR AND SMOKE IS CRAZY!" yelled Luffy"I CAN'T EVEN BEAR STANDING HERE"

"Don't I know it!" replied Bon Clay"However! What you two see here below us is the very place you wish to go"

"So this is Impel Down's Level 4: Blazing Hell !" noted Lucci" The first time I'm down there"

"Huh? You've already been in Impel Down before,Leopard-chan?"asked Bon Clay

"Yeah"replied Lucci"But I was someone else"

Bon Clay looked curiously at the former CP9

"IT'S HOT !"whined Luffy" And I thought it was hot on this floor…Down there's on a completely different level…"

"It's just as you said yourself, Mugi-chan…"whizzed Bon Clay"Level 4…Is precisely like a boiling kettle! Down at the bottom lies a boiling lake of blood…And a blazing sea of flames !"

"Heh!"gasped Lucci,he had been thinking of a plan,but after hearing Bon Clay's description of the Level 4, here was a risk they land in this boiling lake of blood"Alright, so to put it in a nutshell,we can't jump or we might end up being boiled in the lake,so does anybody have an idea on how we get down ?"

"We could use the technique you used to get us here"

Lucci shook his head

"The fall is already disrupting Geppou lightly but add the scorching heat in here**(1)** and it's a ticket down the lake"

"Before I forget,Bon-chan"said Luffy"You said there's someone you want to see,right ? Who is it you want to see so much you'd put your life on the line like this ?"

Bon Clay smiled widdely

"They call her the 'Miracle Person' !"began Bon Clay"Captured without rhyme nor reason…She goes by the name 'Iva-san', and rules over the pink paradise of the Grand Line…The queen of Kamabakka Kingdom ! IDOL OF OKAMA THE WORLD OVER! THE GREATEST OKAMA QUEEN EVER LIVED ! I would give anything just to see her ! And if there's any chance, I want to try to save her from this place- !"

A scream broke Bon Clay's speech,turning to it,the men stared in wonder only to run for their lives as they recognised the form of the Minotaurus chasing Buggy and Mr. 3

"NGYAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HEY !WHAT'RE YOU DOING BRINGING THIS GUY AFTER US AGA~~~~IN!"screeched Bon Clay

"More importantly !"growled Lucci" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO STILL HERE ? ! WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO ESCAPE ? !"

"So you do want to come with us"laughed Luffy

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO GO DOWN INTO THE DEPTHS OF HELL ? !"screeched Buggy"WE WERE JUST HIDING, MINDING OUR OWN BUSINESS,WHEN THIS GUY CAME FLYING THROUGH THE AIR AND LANDED PRACTICALLY ON US ! DON'T ASK ME HOW !"

Lucci held back the sadistical laugh that threatened to come out

_'Better not tell them that it was us'_snickered Lucci's mind

"I…Can't take this anymore"moaned Mr. 3" I wish I was back in my cell !"

"Damn that stupid Minotaurus monster…"snarled Buggy"This is a matter of life and death ! I've got no choice but to use my secret weapon !"

Buggy smirked and turned to Luffy

"Hey, Mugiwara! You remember the 'Special Buggy Ball' ?"asked a smirking Buggy" The one I used to raze a whole city to the ground ?"

Luffy blinked at the man

"Nope"

_' Luffy-1 Buggy- -3'_declared snarkily Lucci's mind

Buggy visibely deflated

" Well,anyway, I've got that incredibly powerful cannobal called 'Buggy Ball'…"explained Buggy in a dull voice"… It's like a speciality of mine you see…"

"You've named it after yourself…"noted Mr. 3 "That must be a weapon you have lot of faith in ! The 'Buggy Ball'…"

Buggy turned angryly to the candle-man

"DAMN RIGHT! AND WHAT I'VE DONE IS TAKE ALL OF THAT POWER AND PACKED IT INTO A FORM,SMALL ENOUGH TO CONCEAL ON A PERSON'S BODY !"screeched Buggy"The 'Muggy Ball' !"

"YOU WENT AND CHANGED THE NAME !"yelled a surprised Mr. 3

"WOULD YOU TWO FUCKING STOP !"snarled Lucci,his skin turning slightly yellowish"If, and it's a big 'IF', this ball is powerful enough,why don't you show us and DESTROY THAT BEAST THAT IS ABOUT TO KILL US !"

"I'LL SHOW YOU,FUNNY-BROW"growled Buggy,taking a stance as if he were to kick someone, he made a kick and Lucci saw a small ball shoot from his shoe to the Minotaurus"SPECIAL MUGGY BALL"

The ball hardly touched the beast that it exploded in a powerful explosion

"Impressive"approuved Lucci

"AWESOME !"cheered Luffy

"Hey! Nice going~~~~ !"declared Bon Clay

The smoke dissipated and the still standing form of the beast appeared

"It's still conscious after that ? !"screeched Buggy

"LET'S PUT THAT THING DOWN!"roared Lucci "Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin!"Lucci immediatly transformed into his shrank leopard form, he 'Soru'ed himself to the beast's side"Jugon:Nikukyuu**(2)**" Lucci punched the beast,making it back away with what looked like fuming paw marks on the torso

"Watch out,Leopard-chan~~!" Bon Clay run past him then jumped into the air"Flying,flying~~! A flying storm ! OKAMA KENPO!Ano Fuyu no Sora no Memoir"

As much as Bon-chan's kick had been powerful,Minotaurus was still standing

"Lucci,Bon-chan,get out of the way!"yelled Luffy,running at full speed toward Minotaurus

"Here goes, Mugiwara!"shouted Mr. 3

"Right!"Luffy stretched his arm which had what seemed to be covered by wax"Gomu gomu no…"Minotaurus rose his club to hit the incoming hit"TONKACHI RIFLE !"

The strike hit head on,sending the beast down once and for all

"WE DID IT !"cheered everyone "WE TOOK OUT THE BEAST OF HELL !"

"AND NOW!"shouted Luffy" LET'S ALL HEAD STRAIGHT ON DOWN TO LEVEL 4 !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT ? !"screeched Buggy and Mr. 3" THERE'S NO WAY WE'RE GOING THERE! TO LEVEL 4"

"Why ?"asked Luffy

"WHY DO YOU THINK ? !"screeched Buggy

"BELOW IS THE 'SCORCHING HEAT HELL',YOU KNOW ? !"roared Mr. 3" E-S-C-A-P-E ! WE WANT TO ESCAPE !" The wax man made a 'I-wanna-go-up' motion

"THAT'S RIGHT !"Buggy imitated Mr. 3 motion" THE DIRECTION WE WANT TO GO IS '**UP**' !"

Luffy ignored them by running to his lover and hugging him

"Let's just forget about those cowards"commented dryly Lucci as he smiled at his lover"At last we know who have the balls in this group"

Bon Clay nodded as he stood next to the leopard man

"I completely agree with you,Leopard-chan~~"Bon Clay shook his head"They're just gutless ducklings"

While Buggy and Bon-chan argued,Lucci felt that something was wrong,but what ?

_'Let's see… Everybody is here…We're more or less unhurt…Scratch that,we're hurt yet nothing life threatening…The ceiling is getting higher…I don't see what's wrong…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The ceiling is getting higher"Lucci voiced his thought before he fully realised what he said"THE FUCKING CEILING IS FUCKING GETTING HIGHER ! WE'RE FALLING !"

Everybody panicked around Lucci

"DAMN ! MY 'MUGGY BALL' WAS SO POWERFUL IT DESTROYED THE FLOOR !

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME ! ? IT'S BECAUSE MY PUNCH WAS TOO STRONG THAT THE FLOOR BROKE !"

"NO ! MY KICK WAS TOO DEVASTATING !"

"NO,NO, MY DORU DORU…AH,WAIT, MY POWERS WERE…NEVERMIND"

**"ALL OF YOU FUCKING SHUT UP YOUR FACE !"**roared Lucci making everyone look at him

"But…WE'RE GOING TO GET BACKED !"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME !"shouted Lucci"IF YOU LISTEN, AND LISTEN WELL, WE'LL ALL BE ALRIGHT !"transforming into his half-leopard form he pointed to his back"Get on !"

Obeying, all 4 men climbed up his back

"What's on your mind,Lucci ?"asked Luffy"You can't use Geppou !"

"You'll see" Lucci ground his teeth and stared at the wall in front of him before steping back"Don't you let me go,'kay !"

They all nodded

"Alright,SORU !" the rubble wasn't widde enough to have his Soru at full speed but it was enough for Lucci to get close to the wall. Unsheathing all of his claws,Lucci slide down the wall,his claws being used as brakes. They slided down 4 meters before Lucci was able to grab a ledged stone of the wall

"Sugé, funny brow"declared Buggy

Lucci hissed,the wall was hot and his hands hurted

"Someone needs to look around and tell me where I can get a grip and lead us to somewhere safe !"hissed Lucci,he won't be able to hold all of them longer like this

"I see~ where we need~ to go, Leopard-chan~~ !"replied Bon Clay" There is a way on your right, at… 4-5 o'clock"

Nodding,Lucci looked up

"Luffy,break the rest of the ledge up from us"

" 'Kay…Gomu Gomu no…RIFLE !"

The ledge brook at the impact and rubbles fell down

"ARE YOU MAD ? !"screeched MR. 3 "You're going to kill us !"

Ignoring the man, Lucci's legs leant on the wall then,with all his will to live and to succeed, he propelled them on the rubbles, one by one,Lucci jumped on the rubbles,using them as improvised stairs.

"There !"Bon Clay pointed to a large ledge meters down them

"Roger!" Lucci transformed in his full leopard and jumped the rubbles,his precious burdens secured on his back. After seconds,the fall of stubbles diminished,making it difficult for the leopard to reach the ledge

"He won't make it, he won't make it, he won't make it, he won't make it,…" Mr. 3 repeated the sentence again and again.

Lucci growled low,then jumped on the last falling rubble,using all his leopard's streight,he jumped into thin air

.

.

.

.

.

.

And landed/crashed onto the ledge. The group tumbled and rolled, Buggy and Mr. 3 crashed into a wall while Luffy and Bon-chan went to kiss the floor, as for Lucci, he stayed in his full leopard form and laid on his back, puffin' and coughin',his tongue dangling down his mouth

"We're alive ?"asked Buggy

"I think we are"replied Mr. 3

"Good thing"breathed in relief Bon Clay before twirling his way to the half dead leopard on the ground" Leopard-chan~~, you're awe~~some~~ !"

Lucci's answer was a low grunt before he turned back to human, hissing softly at the scorching ground he sat on,yet he didn't have time to worry about it as Luffy tackle-glomped him

"You scared me"whispered the pirate

"And we made it out"smirked Lucci

Luffy answered the smirk with his trade mark smile then,after making sure no one was looking, he stole his lover a kiss

* * *

**(1)**It does help being in a Scientific Final Year, it says in my lessons that,if the ground is warmer than the air,the air is steady but if the air is warmer than the ground, the air's unsteady

**(2)**Paws

* * *

R&R


	18. Luffy vs Magellan

I must appologize for the delay but life happened and it really fucked me up, I failed really important exams and I must restart all my scholarship TT_TT so I hope ou understand, I have not abandonned it but I need to focus more on my studies but I'll try to update chapter 19 this week end if not, you'll have to wait a couple of weeks

* * *

Lucci was in hell. Literally. You know, the scorching heat, the hell-is look of the place like fire sprouting from under you and the smoke billowing around, stuffing the not so present potable air and of course the devil(s) on his/their ass(es). Paradise. Really(Please note on the sarcasm).

"We should move"panted Luffy from above him, snapping back Lucci to reality

Nodding his head, the leopard Zoan stood up,taking his lover with him then lowering him gently on the cobbled floor before running ahead, knowing Luffy would follow him. He only ran a couple of meters before his muscles protested the strain and left him panting and sweating from the scorching heat.

_"Bet 5 millions berries I have, at last, lost 30 pounds from sweating"_mused the leopard man, walking hastly to cross the bridge

"Hah! My lungs are hot from the air!" complained Mister 3, running past the former Government agent

"Ah! What's with this passage-way?! It's flashily hot!" whined Buggy, also passing the panting Lucci

Luffy looked behind him( _"When the hell did he ran past me ?!"_) before running to Lucci and started pulling him by the arm to make the elder man walk faster

"Hurry!" replied Luffy when Lucci gave him a glare" We need to get outta here and find a way down!"

Growling softly, Lucci nodded again. And got a headache doing so.

"N ~ ~ ~Gahahahaha…"laughed a Bon Clay moving on his toes like a balerina" You guys are out of it ! "If you clear your mind of everyday throughts, fire is just okama"! But, well, I understand how you feel! This is even hotter than the above floor…Hm?"The okama posed before he smiled " Ahh…I'm getting the urge to spin" and started twirling like crazy.

_"5…4…"_counted Lucci in his head, fighting the urge to smirk evilly_"3…2…1"_

The okama stopped twirling, steam seemed like flowing out of his nose and ears.

**"IT'S HOT!"** bellowed the man

"YOU HATE HEAT THE MOST!" yelled the three pirates while Lucci let out a dark chuckle.

Luffy was about to walk away hastily with Lucci, leaning on the smaller man as heat attacked him without mercy,when he smelled the air and without warning, Luffy let go of Lucci to start running ahead. The poor ex-CP9 didn't react quickly and went to kiss the scalding floor, his body made a soft *_**thump**__*****_ as it reached down.

_"THE HELL ?!"_Lucci rose his head only to see the dust trail Luffy made on his run.

The leopard man growled and, slowly, rose to stand but found himself unable to, the heat was really getting to him, he had become as weak as a newborn kitten, couldn't even stood,less having his arms help him up.

_"Fuck my life"_moped the brunet, heaving an angry sigh_"AND LIKE HELL I'M GETTING UP! NOT LIKE I COULD ANYWAY! "_

Somebody helped the man up and Lucci blinked as Bon Clay's face was inches away from his

"Come Leopard-chan~~~!" sing sang the okama" Mugi-chan is on his way to the kitchen"

Lucci let out an umpteenth sigh

_"Let's had a 5 pounds lost just by sighing !"_

"How far is it from here ?" rasped the voice of the nearly 30 year-old man "Not that far" smiled the transvestite, following Luffy's trail with his burden half laying on him" Don't worry~~!" Lucci gave him half a smile and tried not to be to much of a burden. After a couple of minutes, their way were strewn with prison guards by a tornado named Luffy "Mugi-chan~~!" called Bon Clay on they caught up with the pirate. Lucci saw the man stare up then take on an afraid face"WATCH OUT MUGI-CHAN~~!ABOVE YOU!" Just as Lucci was about to lift his head, a shadow loomed over them before it landed right in front of them. A scream nearly tore from Lucci's throat. Chief Warden of Impel Down, Magellan, loomed over them.

"You mice"gnarled Magellan.

Around them, the prison guards stood,some crawling to get away, whimpering that their boss waited a moment before starting. Something tilted in Lucci's foggy mind.

"Doku Doku no mi" he rasped before coughing and yelling as loud as he could" Luffy ! Make sure he doesn't touch you and don't you ever touch him!" yet his voice couldn't get higher than a whisper. At last he could count on Bon Clay to relay his message

"MUGI-CHAN~~! YOU MUSTN'T FIGHT HIM"shouted the okama"THAT'S THE CHIEF WARDEN OF IMPEL DOWN, MAGELLAN! HE'S THE USER OF THE DOKU DOKU NO MI! WE'VE GOT TO RUN! THAT GUY'S JUST TO DANGEROUS~~~!"

Lucci snarled, before he began to stop leaning on Bon Clay but on his legs then taking on a fighting stance.

"Leopard-chan~~?"

"R…Run if you want"rasped Lucci" But…"pant"I…I'm not letting Luffy fight alone"

"You can hardly stand on your legs!" replied Bon-chan" How are you gonna help him when you're just going to burden him!"

Lucci turned to snarl at him.

"…As Chief Warden, I take it as a personnal insult…"they heard Magellan said"Oh, I'm aware of your goal! I will not allow you to reach Portgas D. Ace"Magellan paused, his body 'melting' into poison here and there" I do not know when or how you and that traitor managed to penetrate our defenses…But I assure you, I will have the both of you tell me!"

"We won't tell you that!" replied the Strawhat Captain" Even if we die!"

Lucci agreed by snarling, faint spots appearing on his skin

"Mugi-chan"breathed Bon Clay" Leopard-chan…"he shook his head then pointed the way behind him"QUICKLY, THIS WAY! HOW DO THE TWO OF YOU PLAN ON BEATING A GUY WHOSE WHOLE BODY IS POISON ?! YOU CAN' EVEN TOUCH HIM! WE'VE GOT TO HEAD BAK TO THE LAKE OF BLOOD AND TURN RIGHT THERE! FORGET THE FOOD, LET'S JUST HEAD STRAIGHT ON TO LEVEL 5!"

"Moron!"growled Lucci,making the transvestite stare at him" Don't you see! If Magellan is here, then we can't head down! His minions must be guarding the stairs down and up! We have no way to escape!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"cried Bon Clay

"The traitor is right"growled back Magellan, his body shifting before three head shooted out from his body"Hydra…"

Lucci's eyes widdened

"What's all this ?! Is it all poison ?!"shouted Luffy" A huge lump of poison ?!"

The poison hydra hissed then the heads started chasing them

"DON'T LET THEM TOUCH YOU!" bellowed Lucci, avoiding a head _in extremis_, before breaking into a run with Luffy and Bon Clay following him. Adrenalin pumped into his veins, making him forget about his tiredness and protesting muscles, grabbing Luffy and Bon Clay arund the waist, he mumbled a 'Soru' as a head nearly got them. However, as much as adrenalin pumped into Lucci, the strain his body took nearly sent them toppling on the floor as Lucci's legs gave out. Lucci let out a pained growl as his knees touched the ground and he couldn't get up.

"Lucci !"

"Leopard-chan!"

A hydra head came to their way, Luffy and Bon Clay panicked into Lucci's grip on their waist, Lucci bit his lips. Hard, drawing blood, before he changed into a full leopard with two people on its back. The three escaped the head, but nothing could be said for one of the guards

"What kind of poison is that ?!"asked Luffy

"IT'S MADE OF A PARALYTIC POISON THAT ACTS ON THE NERVOUS SYSTEM!"panicked Mister 2" IT FLOODS YOUR BODY WITH SO MUCH PAIN…THAT IT EVENTUALLY KILLS YOU!"

Under them, Lucci gave a hard sway before running straight again. Fur and heat wasn't suiting the poor Zoan, his was seeing double and having a hard time breathing, and let's not forget about the burden on his back. Luffy pulled on his left ear as he swayed again, escaping again from one of the head.

"Bon-chan, take Lucci away from here"whispered the pirate to his friend

"Wha?!"

Luffy did not answer and stretched his arm over a suspended 'decoration' and propelled himself over the boiling lava. The hydra forgot about the two and focuse on the flying pirate. The Lucci leopard roared and was about to make a U-turn but Bon-Clay gripped his ears, forcing the leopard to stop and transform into his bulky half leopard form

"Let me go" growled/rasped the man,glaring at the okama still gripping his ears like mad

Bon Clay shook his head as he let go, taking on a fighting stance

"Mugi-chan asked me to take you away, I'm respecting his wish"replied the man

Luci snarled and went to claw him but he lost his balance and finished on all four, sweating profusely, his vision quadrupling. He had to transform back to human or he'll die from the heat. So he did. The brunet was kneeling,panting and glaring at the okama

"I'm sorry" replied Bon-Clay" Okama Kempo…"

Pain exploded on his head and everything became black.

When Lucci came back to his senses, he was tied with Kairoseki chains, he was surrounded by prison guards, and one of them was holding his hair up. Lucci could feel every eyes of the guards on the burnt wings on his nape.

* * *

R&R


End file.
